Cursed Bond
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: This is the sequel to Love For A Millennia, I finally got started on it. Megatron captures Arcee and Wheeljack must fight to get her back. Enjoy! ArceexWheeljack / ArceexMegatron one sided.
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since Wheeljack had left and Arcee been waiting for any sign of him returning but none has appeared yet. She started to grow worry that he won't return after all, or that something happened to him, but she knew she had to have faith that he will return like he said. Bulkhead been noticing how worried she's been growing so one day he decided to talk to her about it, "You worried about Wheeljack?"

"Yeah. It's been a few months since he left, I guess I expected to get at least one visit from him by now but there's been no sign of him"

"He will return Arcee I assure you, he won't stay away for too long with you here. Something probably happened to delay his return"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Arcee says as she looks to the ground.

"But you know just as well as I do that Wheeljack is tough, he can handle anything and he won't be taken down that easily"

"I know"

"But that's not the only thing troubling you, is it?" Bulkhead asked with concern, he knew what else could be bothering her.

"No, it's not. I can't believe Megatron is still alive"

 **FLASHBACK**

Optimus had just gotten sick with the Cybonic Plague and the Autobots needed to find a cure for him fast, Arcee and Bumblebee volunteer to go onto the Nemesis to look for a cure. They were able to sneak on board without being noticed and headed to the med-bay area where they could look into their database. Arcee goes over to the computer while Bee looks around, he goes to a door and peers through the little window then starts beeping. Arcee was busy arguing with Ratchet while looking through the computer for any sign of a cure but was finding none and was getting frustrated. Bee continued beeping an Arcee finally acknoledged him, "What is it!?" she asked in an irritated tone. Bee just pointed to the window in the door and Arcee took a look. She looks in and peers at Megatron who was laying on a berth hooked up to a machine, still alive. The door opened up and Bee and Arcee walked into the room, Arcee looked in disbelief as her body started to feel icy cold and shivers ran through her. She couldn't believe her optics, Megatron is still alive. Questions started running through her processor, 'Was he still into her?' 'Does he still want her?' 'Will he come after her if he ever wakes up?' every questioned sent chills through her body, she felt like her systems were starting to malfunction, she didn't want to think of what he would do to her if he was still into her and still wanted her as his mate. Then the day of her father's death played out in her processor, the way Megatron jammed his sword into his spark chamber and how he fell to the floor with no life left in his body, how Megatron orders his soldiers to hunt her down and capture her, how he was hunting her down to make her his mate even if it had to be by force. Her energon turned cold as her spark ached at the memory.

"Arcee what's going on?" Ratchet inquires breaking Arcee out of her thoughts.

"It's Megatron, he's still alive" she replied as she transformed her hand into a gun. Now that she had her senses back she was gonna see to it that Megatron never woke up, she wasn't gonna go through the horrors again, "Just give me the word and I'll blast him and see to it he's dead for real this time"

"Arcee wait. I know you want to get him for what he did but we need him alive, he may be our only chance to find the cure for Optimus" Ratchet explained, his spark went out to her as everyone else's did. They knew this had to be tough for her given her history with the war-lord but they all hoped she could see reason and spare Megatron so they could find the cure for Optimus.

Luckily Arcee is more for saving her teammates, especially her leader, than taking her revenge, "Alright. How are we gonna find out?" she asks as she lowers her gun.

"One of you will have to go into Megatron's head through the cortical patch to find out" Ratchet replies as he secretly lets out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, are you serious? Ratchet I would do anything for Optimus, but a mind and body split? I don't think I can do that"

Just then Bee buzzed in to volunteer to do it, "Are you sure Bee" the two heard Raf's voice over the comms as he asked in concern, but Bee had made up his mind to go. Arcee got him ready to go into Megatron's head and before he knew it he was in.

Time passed as Arcee waited for the signal to bring him out, she watched as Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave entered the room. Starscream and Knockout was plotting to take out Megatron and as much as it displeased Arcee she knew she had to stop them and keep Megatron alive for the sake of Bee and Optimus. With a sick feeling she raised her gun and prepared to fire to save Megatron from being offlined. But just as Starscream was about to pull the plug Soundwave pointed out the cord going from behind Megatron and going to the side of the room. Arcee started to feel panicked as she looked at Bee and hoped that he would be done soon. Didn't take long and she got the word from Ratchet that she could pulled out the cord and bring Bee back then they departed. But before she left she decided to leave a little parting gift and shot at the cord which was hooked up to Megatron's chest giving him life support and made it unplug. With a smile she jumped into the groundbridge returning to base, she felt pleased that she was able to see to it that the war-lord and murderer of her father was now officially dead. Or so she thought..

Later it was revealed that Megatron was still alive and was inside Bumblebee's head. While they were in the Arctic trying to stop Starscream from completing his plan Megatron made Bee go to the Nemesis to revive his own body, and despite the resistance from Ratchet and Raf he succeeded and got back into his own body. It was soon revealed to the others of his return which upset Arcee, she didn't know what he was gonna do. She didn't know what she was gonna do if he decided to come after her, she just hoped and prayed that he had forgotten about her and the feelings had went away. She just watched as Megatron rammed into Starscream and flew them both back to the ship and after a bit they took off away from them.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Do you think he'll come after you?" Bulkhead asked, he knew that's what she was worried about.

"Not sure, he hasn't yet and I'm hoping he never will. Hopefully he had forgotten all about me and everything and the feelings had died"

"I'm sure he has, I bet all the feelings had disappeared over the years" Bulkhead says trying to comfort her, but deep down he knew that wasn't likely, he knew Megatron wasn't the type to just give up on something he keeps trying to get what he wants until he gets it. Megatron will be after Arcee eventually, he knew it and so did the others and they're gonna make sure he doesn't succeed in getting her.

"Arcee, Bulkhead!" they then hear Optimus call their names and they looked over at him, "We're getting an energon signal, let's go" the two then went to follow Optimus, along with Bumblebee, through the bridge to where they were getting the signal from.

Once they arrived they saw a group of con Drones there drilling, getting the energon crystals out. The Drones see the Autobots and get prepared to fight, the Autobots transformed their hands into the weapons and prepared to fight as well. The two sides then started firing at each other and Arcee and Bumblebee ran up to them to do some hand to hand combat, Arcee brought out her arm blades and started slashing at the Vehicons in front of her while Bee was jumping on the other Vehicons to punch theor lights out and was doing flips over them as he shot blasts into their helms. The Vehicons started falling one after another. Bulkhead transforms and drives running over a couple of Vehicons in the process before transforming and bashing one Vehicon after another with his wrecking ball. Optimus was doing his usual shooting and slashing and punching taking out every Vehicon that came up to him.

During the fight one of the blasts strayed and hit one of the energon crystals causing a big explosion, the Vehicons and Autobots went flying everywhere and the walls of the mine started collapsing in around them. After it all stopped none of the Vehicons were alive and the energon were all gone, every bit of it taken out in the blast.

A bridge opened up and megatron walked through, he looked around and looked at the aftermath of the explosion. He found all the Vehicons dead and all the energon gone, not a single piece remained. He started feeling furious, "Those blasted Autobots, they always ruin everything" he snarled to himself. He noticed the Autobots laying on the ground unconscious, all was still alive but knocked out by the blast and Bee and Bulkhead was half cover by rocks. But he didn't see Optimus anywhere he decided to look, he wanted to get payback for ruining all his plans. He walked around the rocks and everything looking when he caught a shimmering blue out of the corner of his optc, "There you are Optimus" he says as he begins to walk over to the blue figure. But once he got there he noticed it wasn't Optimus, it was Arcee the femme he had fell in love with back on Cybertron and the one he wanted to make his mate, the femme he's been hunting down and looking for all these years. Now at long last she was in his reach, she was available to him and he wasn't gonna pass it up, he was gonna make her his mate even if he has to do it by force she was gonna be his. He bent down and picked her up and carried her to the bridge.

Optimus started to come to just in time to see Megatron carry Arcee off to the bridge. His vision was blurry but he could still see what was going on and despite the weakness in his legs he tries to get up to go and stop Megatron from taking Arcee. But his legs gave way and all he could do was watch through blurred vision as Megatron carried Arcee through the bridge and the bridge closing behind him.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bulkhead and Bumblebee starts waking up and find themselves back at base in med-bay, "Ohh what happened?" Bulkhead asked as he held his helm.

"There was an explosion, you guys are lucky to have made it out alive" Ratchet replied.

Bee looks around, **Where's Arcee?** he then asked after not seeing Arcee anywhere. Ratchet let out a heavy sigh and looked at Optimus.

"Megatron came into the mine after the explosion, I suppose to see what he could salvage. He found Arcee unconscious and took her, the last I saw of her she was being carried through the groundbridge back to the Nemesis by Megatron. I got up and went to stop him but my legs were too weak and I could do nothing except watch as they disappeared into the bridge" Optimus spoke up with a heavy spark.

"So Megatron now has her. We wasn't able to keep her safe from him" Bulkhead say with his optics casted towards the ground. What was he gonna tell Wheeljack if he came now?

"We'll get her back, one way or another" Optimus said with determination, he wasn't gonna just sit back while one of his soldiers were in the hands of the enemy.

 **Think we can reason with him to give her back?** Bee asked hopeful that it would work.

"Doubt it, Megatron's not one to give up something he really wants" Optimus replied.

"Yeah and he really wants Arcee, been wanting her since before the war. Arcee and I had hopes that he would have forgotten and lost them feelings but this proves he still has the feelings for her and still wants to make her his mate. Something I knew deep down even though I would never mention it in front of her"

"Ratchet look and see if you can find their signal, Arcee's at least, anything that will tell us where they could be so we can go and try to get her back" Optimus told his medic and old friend.

"Sure thing Optimus" Ratchet says as he goes over to the computers to take a look.

* * *

Arcee wakes up with a pounding in her processor, she holds it as she tries to get her systems functioning properly again, "Ugh my head. Optimus? Bulkhead? Bumblebee? What happened guys?" she then looked around, "Guys?" that's when she noticed she wasn't with her teammates, she was in an unfamiliar room. She saw a little computer on one side of the room and a work table with datapads and stuff on it on the other side, she then noticed she was in a big berth, a king sized berth. She gets up off the berth and goes over to the table and looks at the datapads, she sees a lot of Decepticon stuff, plans and everything, "Am I on the Decepticon war ship?" she asks herself. Her optics then widen as she comes to a realization, "Oh no don't tell me Megatron captured me" she says in a bit of a panic. She runs to the door to get out but finds the door locked, she looks at the keypad and tries to figure the code to open it but to no success, she soon realized the door was locked from the other side so it won't open until the owner of the room returned. But she wasn't gonna have that, she transformed her hand to her gun and shot at the pad which malfunctioned and the door opened. With a smile she headed out, she looked around for any of the cons, she knew there was gonna be hundreds around since it was the Decepticon war ship, she just hoped she doesn't run into Megatron. She ran through the corridors, when she turned a corner she saw two drones headed her way and she ducked behind the wall and waited for the two to go by then she went on her way. She felt the ship moving and rumbling and knew they were in the sky so she decided to head for the groundbridge control room.

Megatron gets back to his room to see if Arcee had woken up, when he gets there he sees the door open and Arcee gone, "She got out!" he went to his computer and contacted Soundwave, "Soundwave, Arcee got out, find her" he then left out of the room to see where Arcee went as he called out, "THE FEMME IS ESCAPING! STOP HER!"

Hearing Megatron's voice ringing through the ship Arcee knew he had discovered she was gone and she went as fast as she could to the bridge control room. She went down one corridor and saw at least half a dozen of Vehicons running towards her to stop her and she turned around to go back and went down another corridor where she ran into three more Vehicons, but these ones she fought and took them down. She then proceeded on to the bridge control room, she gets there and goes over to the computer to put in the coordinates where she wants to go. Just as she started putting in the coordinates to start up the bridge she heard guns firing up, she looked and saw a group of Vehicons surrounding her along with Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream, "Going somewhere dear?" Megatron asked as he walked over to her, "Did you really think you could escape?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying" she replied as her faceplate turned into a scowl.

"Nice attempt but to no success" he says as he grabs her arm. He then pulls her out of the room and headed back to his room, "You're never getting away from me again, you will become my mate whether you want to or not"

"You can't force me to become your mate, it won't work unless I consent to it and my spark wants to merge with yours and it doesn't want to cause I don't want to be your mate so it's not gonna work"

Megatron let out a laugh, "Yes but what you don't know is that I now have a way to make you my mate without all that"

Her optics widened at the news, _He can't be serious, please tell me he's not serious_

They soon get to his room and he has her sit on the berth as he goes to look at the keypad to the door, after a bit of tinkering he was able to get it where the door could close, "You did some serious damage to this keypad, it's gonna take a lot of work to get it fixed" he says as he looks it over some more. He then turns and looks at her, "I'll worry about that later right now there's something else I need to do" he then said as he walked towards the berth. Arcee looked at him in fear as she scooted back to try and get away from him but she ended up getting against the wall and she could move no further. Her spark started racing as she watched the war lord, the muderer of many Cybertronians including her father, walking towards her, ready to dominate her and make her his mate. She's about to become mates with a monster and she didn't like it. Megatron got onto the berth and pulled Arcee closer then laid her down, "Please don't"

Megatron ignored her pleas as he started kissing her down her neck. His hand slowly went to her breast plate and he started removing it to reveal her spark. Arcee panicked and started wiggling to get out of his grasp and away from him but his body was laying on her and he had her pinned to the berth. He opened up her spark chamber then his own and before Arcee could do or say anything their sparks were connected. She screamed out as the harsh, coldness of his spark while he let out a groan. She felt herself connecting to him in a weird way, it wasn't normal, she shouldn't be connecting to him but she was but it didn't seem to be an ordinary spark bonding, it seemed different. She couldn't tell what it was, she just knew she didn't like it. The bonding went on for a little while and then it stopped and their sparks parted, as much as Arcee wanted to believe it didn't work she could feel it did, somehow it did work and she's now bonded with Megatron. Megatron then closed up his spark chamber and got off her and laid next to her on the berth, "Your now my mate and no one else will have you"

Arcee just closed up her spark chamber and turned around to lay on her side with her back to him. She then felt his arms wrap around her and then was pulled closer to him and was up against his body. She couldn't believe this was happening, this had to be a nightmare, just another nightmare that she will soon wake up from, but it wasn't a nightmare it was real. She laid there in his arms as lubricants started falling from her optics, she started thinking about Wheeljack and what he would think of this if he found out. Wheeljack was the mech she wanted to be with, to mate with and spend the rest of her life with but now she won't be able to cause she's mates with Megatron. But how? How is it possible that it worked? Everything spun around in her processor as she started to drift off into recharge.

* * *

The next day the Autobots were still trying to find signals, any signals to indicate where the Decepticon war ship was so they could save Arcee. While they were doing that they got a call from a bot they didn't expect to hear from just yet, "Wheeljack! You finally coming for a visit?" Bulkhead exclaimed.  
"Yes I am. Sorry for the delay, I'll explain when I get there"

"Ok. We have something to tell you about too"

"Can't wait to hear it. Is Arcee there?"

Bulkhead looked at the others who just looked back at him with sad optics, he then looked back at the screen, "She's out on patrol" he then lied. He couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Alright, I'll just have to surprise her when she returns"

Bulkhead chuckled a bit, "Yeah, what a surprise it will be"

"Be there in a bit" Wheeljack said before he cut the transmission.

Bulkhead looked back to the others. How was he gonna tell Wheeljack Arcee was taken by Megatron? This was gonna push him over the edge, "We better get ready to tell him what happened" Ratchet says breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Bulkhead says as his optics casts off to the side.

"It's not gonna be easy for him to hear" Optimus put in.

"No it's not"

A bit later Wheeljack arrived and was greeted by the team, "I'll wait till Arcee gets here to explain why I'm overdue for a visit" Wheeljack tells them.

Bulkhead looks at his friend with sad optics as he tries to find a way to tell him what happened, "About Arcee.." he inhales deeply before going on, "Wheeljack she's not on patrol, I told you that cause I needed to find a way to tell you the truth"

Wheeljack looked at his friend with wondering optics. He started to get the feeling that something happened, "Did something happen Bulk?"

"She was taken by Megatron"

Wheeljack's optics went wide as his spark sank into his stomach, he felt confused and furious at the same time, "But I thought he was dead"

"So did we until we discovered he was alive.." Bulkhead then went into the story of Optimus getting sick and them looking for a cure and finding Megatron still alive.

"So when we thought he was dead he was actually still alive but in a coma?" Wheeljack asked once Bulkhead finished.

"Yes. We were surprised as well but none of us more surprised or affected by the discovery than Arcee, she was afraid he would come after her and take her, we tried to comfort her by saying that he wouldn't but we knew just as well that he would. Then yesterday we went to investigate an energon signal and we encountered the cons and got into a fight then the energon blew up and we were all knocked out. Optimus came to in the mine and saw Megatron carrying Arcee away and he tried to get up and go stop him but he was too weak from the blast he couldn't do anything. We're so sorry Wheeljack"

"I don't blame you guys, I'm sure you all did everything you could to keep her out of Megatron's hands. I'm not gonna let him keep her, I will get her back one way or another"

"And we'll be with you in the fight" Optimus announced, "She's one of my soldiers and I will not rest until I have my soldier back"

"I know. Do you guys have a plan?"

"No, we're still thinking it over. Right now we're trying to find some kind of signal that can inform us where the Nemesis is so we can get on board and get her, but no luck so far"

Wheeljack looked over to the computer, he was gonna find them no matter what and he was gonna get his femme back.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is T rated.**

* * *

Arcee woke up to find herself alone in the berth, "Good he went out" she said to herself as she rolled over onto her back. She could still feel the coldness of his spark which sent chills through her plating, _I really hate that mech. Now I won't be able to spark-bond with Wheeljack like I wanted to. Why does Megatron want me so badly anyways? I wish he had just forgotten about me and removed his feelings and moved on_ She was soon brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door being forced open. She looks and see Megatron walking in followed by a Vehicon.

"I want you to fix this keypad so the door will function properly again" Megatron tells the Vehicon.

"Yes sir" the Vehicon said as he started to get to work on the keypad.

Megatron then looked at Arcee, "Your awake I see. Thanks for not trying to escape again"

"I didn't see a point in doing another attempt, I knew you would just catch me again. Even if I could get off the ship you would just track me down with the spark-bond and bring me back"

"Clever assumption, and so true. Come, I want to show you around the ship since it will be your new home"

Arcee said nothing as she got up off the berth and followed Megatron out into the corridors. They walk through the ship as Megatron shows her around, every room and area. They didn't pay any notice to the two mechs watching them, "Why did Megatron have to mate with her, an Autobot? Why couldn't he have chosen a con femme?" Starscream asked as he watched the two from afar.

"Now Starscream you know just as well as I that con femmes aren't really all that trustworthy, not to mention there's not a lot of them only a few and they're either already taken or are dead. Besides from what I understand Lord Megatron fell in love with the Autobot femme before the war even started and they were set on opposite sides" Knockout said to the second in command.

"Yeah I know. I still recall when he made it a mission to find her and bring her to him. I just don't like the idea of the femme of the ship being an Autobot"

"An ex-Autobot now, being mates with Megatron she'll have to become a Decepticon now. And I know the big reason you don't like the idea is cause of your history with her, we all know about your quarrels with her"

Starscream scowled at Knockout as he let out a disapproving grunt, "I'm sure every bot has heard about that. Now shut up about it" he said as he walked off.

Breakdown comes and stands by Knockout as he watched the second in command walk off, "This situation of the Autobot femme being our lord's mate and the femme of the ship is really twisting his metal"

"You know Starscream" Knockout said as he walked past his partner to head to med-bay.

Breakdown followed him, "Having the Autobot femme here must be hard for you to handle as well. Bet it's making you think of her"

Knockout stopped in his tracks, "You had to bring that up didn't you?" he asked as he rolled his optics, "But yes it has been making me think of her"

"I'm sorry, I know it's a memory your trying to push aside, I was just curious"

"I know you were. Yes I had been trying to push the memory aside so I can move on, but it doesn't hurt to think of her sometimes" Knockout says as he walks into med-bay and head to his work station. Breakdown said nothing else as he followed him into med-bay and went to his own part of the room.

* * *

"So what was the delay?" Bulkhead asked his friend still curious why it took him so long to return.

"I found Seaspray on my search to find other Wreckers"

"You did? That's great! How is old bardical butt?"

"Dead now"

Bulkhead just gave a look of shock and horror, another one of them was killed, "How? What happened?"

"When we reunited he was on his way to investigate some Decepticon activity on another planet, he asked me if I would like to join him and I said yes. So we went to the planet and found Decepticons terrorizing the inhabitants, we went to intervene and got into a big fight with the cons and we took down quite a few of them but soon we were outnumbered and they got the upper hand and we got captured. We managed to escape of course but Seaspray was shot down in the process by a mech name Dreadwing. I got out then went after Dreadwing to get revenge for Seaspray's death. He somehow eluded me and I lost track of him, so I decided to take some time to just relax which is what brought me here now. I was anxious to see Arcee again, and you Bulk"

"Well, no wonder it took you so long to return. Just wish Arcee was here to greet you"

"So do I. But I believe we will get her back"

"I do too"

"I still can't get any signals, neither Arcee's or the war ship. It's impossible as long as the ship is cloaked" Ratchet informs them.

"We'll figure out something" Optimus added.

* * *

Megatron and Arcee was in the main control room and Megatron was checking over some data when the Vehicon who was working on fixing up the keypad came in, "The keypad is fixed sir" he announced.

"Good" Megatron said as he finished checking over the data. He then grabbed Arcee's arm and headed to his room.

They then get to the room and Megatron closes and locks the door, the keypad was as good as new. Arcee started feeling nervous as she wondered what he had in mind that would make him close and lock the door, though she can kind of figure what exactly he has planned, "Time for us to have some fun" Megatron said as he walked over to the berth with Arcee, he then had her lay down and he got on top of her, being sure to keep in mind their size differences.

 _I knew it, I knew this was what he had in mind. I figured this was coming eventually_ Arcee thought to herself as she laid there underneath the war lord, her mate. As much as she wanted to fight and prevent it from happening she knew it would be useless to do so, she has no choice but to do whatever he wanted with her. She looked off to the side as he started kissing her down her neck, his hand roamed over her body going over her breast plate down to her hip then her thigh. Arcee didn't like this, it sent unpleasant shivers through her body, Megatron was the last mech she ever wanted to frag. She just closed her optics as he started taking off her armor, then let out gasps as he entered her and begun thrusting.

* * *

Knockout was on the computers in med-bay doing some research for Starscream, "Are you sure it's a good idea to be looking into this?" he asked the silver mech.

"I have serious doubts about the spark-bond between lord Megatron and the Autobot femme, there's no way it could be an actual bond, there must be something else to it" Starscream replied.

Knockout kept searching until something popped up, something that confirmed Starscream's suspicions. The three mechs looked at the screen with wide optics, "How?" Knockout asked in disbelief.

"I knew there had to be more to it, it's not an original spark-bond" Starscream says feeling pleased with the find.

"I've read about this happening in the past but it's so rare, too rare I thought it was just myth, another Cybertronian legend" Knockout stated.

"Me too. Never would have thought it was real and certainly never would have thought our lord would use it" Beakdown added.

"This means the spark-bond can be broken" Starscream said with a devilish grin.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter 4

Time has passed and the Autobots were getting no closer to getting Arcee then when they started. The kids' school had been out for a couple of weeks for break and it was getting to the time where it will start up again. Jack had been out of state visiting with his father for the break so he has no idea what happened to Arcee. The day had come when he would return and the Autobots and Raf and Miko was getting ready to break the news to him about Arcee. The kids arrived at the base, Jack was riding with Wheeljack, "Hey Optimus, what's going on? Why didn't Arcee come get me?" Jack asked after he got out of the car.

"Jack we have some grave news. Something happened while you were away" Optimus replies.

"What happened?"

"Arcee was taken by Megatron"

Jack looks in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard, "W-when? How?"

"A bit over a week ago. We went to an energon mine to investigate some energon readings and the cons were there, we got into a fight with them and while we were shooting our guns one of the blasts hit an energon crystal and it blew up. It knocked all of us out and when I started coming through I saw Megatron was there and he had picked up Arcee and carried her through the bridge. I tried to get up to go stop him but I was too weak from the blast I couldn't do anything"

"So you guys haven't been able to get her back?"

"No, we been searching for any traces of signal so we could go get her but haven't had any luck"

"But your still trying, right?" Jack asked as he started to panic, he was getting really worried for his guardian and friend.

"Yes we are still trying, we haven't given up and we won't give up until we get her back"

Jack nods his head, "I know you won't, I believe you guys will get her back"

"Hey Jack let's play a game. Come on I'm ready to beat you again" Miko called out to him, she wanted to try and cheer him up.

"That's what you think" Jack said with a smile as he went over to where her and Raf was sitting. He takes a controller and sits down, "I'm the one who's gonna beat you"

"I don't think so" they then start their game.

Bulkhead looked around and noticed Wheeljack wasn't there with them anymore so he goes to look for him. He finds him in Arcee's room sitting on her berth, "How you holing up?" he asked him.

Wheeljack looks up at him with sad optics, you could tell he been on the verge of lubricating for some days now, "I miss her Bulk, I want her back"

"I know you do, we'll get her back and you can be with her again"

"When we get her back I'm never leaving her side again"

"Good. She been depressed lately cause you hadn't returned, she was starting to think you would never return, also that something might have happened to you and you were offlined or something"

Wheeljack let out a sigh, "I didn't mean to worry her, I've had all intentions to return sooner but like I said stuff happened which delayed me return"

"Yeah I know, now just to get her back and tell her"

"Yeah"

* * *

Arcee left the ship to go for a drive, after some time of being cooped up Megatron allowed her to go out. It felt nice to feel the wind against her armor and dirt and gravel under her tires, she missed the feeling of it and was relieved to be able to feel it again, _This feels so nice, I really missed this. I just hope Megatron's not gonna make e pay him back for this kindness, most likely will. But I'm not gonna worry about it I'm just gonna enjoy my free will while it lasts_ she pulls up to a riverbank and transforms, she then sits down next to the stream. She looks at her reflection in the water and stares at the Decepticon symbol now embedded on her winglet where the Autobot symbol had been. She sneered as she started feeling disgusted at the sight of it, "I can't believe Megatron made me change my insignia, though I figured he would since I'm now his mate" she says as she continues to look at it. She then lays down in the grass and looks up at the sky as memories flooded her processor. Soon she started to feel a pain in her chest, in her spark chamber, she sits up holding her chest as she wonders what's going on. The pain then started going away so she thought nothing more of it, then the pain started again and started getting more painful. She grabbed her chest as she curled up into a ball, "What is going on? This pain..it hurts so bad" she felt her systems starting to shut down and she started to fade into unconsciousness. She got on the com to call for a groundgridge to the ship, "I..need a..groundbridge" she says as she tries to get her air systems to function as they were starting to crash. She sees the groundbridge opening up and she tries to get to it but she collapses and passes out.

* * *

Megatron was on the bridge looking at the computers searching for energon or artifacts. The doors then opened and Airachnid walked in. She was brought to the ship by Breakdown after their fight together. She walks onto the bridge and goes up to Megatron and kneels before him, "You wanted to speak with me Lord Megatron?"

"Yes" Megatron replied as he turned to look at her, "I heard of your history with Arcee. I am warning you do not try to harm her in any way, she is my mate and the femme of this ship which means you answer to her. If you cause her any harm or even try to cause her any harm you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?" Megatron said in a serious, threatening tone.

Airachnid shiver a bit in fear as she looked up at him and saw the death glare in his optics, "Yes my lord"

"As long as we're clear on that. Have you found any new readings?"

"None yet my lord"

Megatron just turned around to look at the computers again, "You may leave"

"Thank you my lord" Airachnid said as she gave a bow of her head. She then got up and walked out, secretly fuming at what Megatron told her. She hates the idea that an Autobot femme, her arch nemesis, is the femme of the ship and that she must answer to her, _Just wait, when I get the first opportunity I will snuff out her spark_

"What's wrong? The meeting with Megatron didn't go well?" Starscream asked her mockingly as he watched her walk by.

"None of your business" she replied back venomously as she walked on. The two then saw a Vehicon run by heading to the bridge room.

The Vehicon goes onto the bridge, "Megatron sir, we got a call for a groundbridge from Arcee but she's not coming through. From the way she sounded it seems something's wrong"

Megatron quickly turned around to face the Vehicon, "What!?" he shouted before he ran off the bridge and headed to the groundbridge control room. He gets there and sees a groundbridge open but Arcee wasn't coming through, he runs through the bridge and arrives at the river bank and sees Arcee laying on the ground unconscious. He picks her up and carries her through the bridge back to the ship and takes her to med-bay, "Knockout!" he called out and the medic came.

"Yes my lord" he then sees Arcee in his arms out cold, "What's wrong with her?"

"That's something I hope you'll tell me, examine her" Megatron said as he laid Arcee on the medical berth.

"Yes sir" Knockout said as he got his scanner and started checking her over.

Starscream and Airachnid watched from outside the room, "Did you have something to do with that?" Starscream asked.

"No. Did you?"

"Oh come now give me some credit, I wouldn't do something that low down. Especially if it meant getting a beating from Megatron"

"Come now Starscream I know your against her being here just as much as I am"

"Of course I am but I wouldn't do anything reckless"

"Neither would I" _I abide my time_

* * *

The kids were all looking at the groundbridge along with Ratchet, they finally got a signal on Arcee and the bots went to get her and bring her back. Ratchet gets the call to open the bridge and he did and they see the bots returning, bit no Arcee, "Where's Arcee? Was the signal false?" Jack asked with concern after not seeing his guardian with them.

"No it wasn't false" Optimus replied as he looked at the child, "The readings indicate she was there we just got there too late, the cons seem to have gotten there before we did and retrieved her"

"Oh.." Jack looks down with sorrowful eyes as his heart sank into his stomach. Miko and Raf put their hands on his shoulders to give him some comfort.

"Well there is good news, we now know that Megatron lets her off the ship. If we can just get to her sooner next time we can get her back" Bulkhead says trying to lighten the mood.

Jack looked up at him and smiled, "Your right"

"Of course he is, and they will get to her next time" Miko puts in to cheer up her friend. Jack just smiled at her.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's wrong?" Megatron asked wanting to know what was going on with his mate. Arcee was laying on the berth asleep with a small tube in her arm to give her energon. Knockout brought up some data on the computers and showed Megatron, "I didn't expect that" he then said.

"You didn't know the result of that kind of bonding my lord?" Knockout asked as he felt confused.

"I don't really know much about that bonding, so no I didn't know that. Guess she'll have to stay closer to me" Megatron said, grinning at the last part.

"She'll have to"

"I have stuff to attend to, inform me if anything changes" Megatron said as he started to head out of med-bay.

"Yes my lord" Knockout said with a bow. Megatron walked out to get to his work and Knockout got to his work.

* * *

The Autobots were out in the woods looking for an Artifact they detected. They get to the spot and start digging for it and soon reaches it and brings it out, it was some sort of bracelet device, "I've seen these around, their like bracelets you put it on a bot, mostly femmes, and you can program it to where the bot wearing the bracelet does whatever you program into it. One can even use it to control another bot to their will, that's why it was put away so no other bot could get a hold of it and use it to their advantage" Optimus explains.

"We can't let Megatron get this then, if he can use it to take control of us he wins the war" Bulkhead says as he examines the device.

"Correct" Optimus responded.

Just then a groundbridge opened up and a group of con drones comes running through, ready to attack them, along with Starscam. They too detected the Artifact and was sent to retrieve it, "Autobots, thank you for digging up the Artifact for us, saved us the labor" Starscream says as he walks towrds them then stops, "Now hand it over"

"Not a chance Starscream" Bulkhead said as he held the bracelet device close to him, he refuses to let the cons have the Artifact to do as they will.

"Fine, have it your way" Starscream says as he raises his arm and readies his missile. With a flick of his digit he shot out the missile which shot right towards the Autobots. The Autobots scattered to avoid being hit by it. The drones then attacked them, the Autobots fought back and protected the Artifact. There was a lot of gunfire going around and clanging of metal hitting metal could be heard through the forest.

* * *

Megatron was on the ship in the main control room waiting for a report from his soldiers, "Starscream better not screw this up" he said to himself with a growl, "I want that Artifact" he already knew exactly how he was gonna use it.

After sleeping for some time Arcee wakes up, "Ugh, what happened?" she asks as she looks around then noticing she was in med-bay on the war ship.

Knockout turns from his work to look at her, "Ah your awake, good" he says as he walks over to her, "You passed out and Lord Megatron brought you back onto the ship and brought you to med-bay"

"Yeah I was getting a really bad pain in my spark chamber, I don't know why"

"It has to do with the bond" Knockout said slowly.

Arcee looked at him as her optics started to widen, "What do you mean?"

"Did you notice anything different about the spark bond?"

"Other than working when it wasn't supposed to? Yeah, I have been feeling like it's different"

"The bond isn't an ordinary bond, it's what's called a "cursed bond", it comes to be if one of the bots doing the spark bond has dark energon in their systems. Since Megatron has dark energon flowing through him he used that to bond you to him, that's why it worked and why it seems different"

Arcee's optics shifted to the floor, she was in shock and terrified. What did this mean for her? She sat silently for a few seconds before speaking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. I've read about it but never thought that kind of bonding was real until now, when Megatron did it with you"

Arcee looks up at him, "It's happened to others?"

"Yes, but only to a very few. It's very rare and hasn't happened in centuries, which is why I didn't think it was real until I realized that Megatron did it"

"So what caused the pain? How does it have to do with the bond?"

"Cause it's a cursed bond due to dark energon your spark is bonded to him through it which makes it difficult for you to go very far from him. Basically there's only a certain distance you can be from him, that the bond will allow you to be from him, if you go any further than the distance it somehow attacks your system and kills you if you don't get back into the range soon enough. You need to stay close to him in order to survive"

Arcee's spark stopped for a second. Was she hearing this right? If she goes too far from Megatron she will die? She couldn't believe it, "How many survived this?"

"From what I've read just a couple have died cause they strayed from their bonded, the rest died when their bonded died"

"So either way I'm doomed to die by this, and with a mech I hate with my entire being" she says as she furrows her brows in and clinches her hands into fists.

"Well they couldn't break the bond which is why they died from it.."

"You can break the bond?" Arcee asked as she darted her optics up to look at him, hope started to fill her.

"Yes, you can break this bond, but only if you do what is required"

"What is required? I'll do anything"

Just as Knockout opens his mouth to answer her there was a beeping noise on the monitor and Megatron appeared, "Knockout, how is Arcee? Is she recovered yet?"

Knockout looks at the monitor, "Yes my lord, she is" he replied as he walked over to the monitor.

Arcee gets up off the medical berth and walks over to the monitor to let Megatron see her, "I'm just fine"

"Good. Come to the main control room, we have somewhere to go" Megatron stated before he cut out.

"I'll explain how you can break the bond when you return, you mustn't keep him waiting" Knockout said as he turned to look at her. Arcee nodded then walked out, she was wondering why Knockout was helping her like this, she made a note to herself to ask him when she talks to him again later.

* * *

The Autobots was getting the upper hand in the fight taking down one drone after another. Starscream hits Bulkhead in the back with a gun shot and knocks him over, just enough to make him unaware. Starscream then goes over to take the bracelet device from Bulkhead only to find a wrecking ball slamming into his faceplate. Starscream stumbles back a bit and looks at the green Wrecker with annoyance. Just then a groundbridge opened up and Soundwave came through, he hit Bulkhead with an electrical wave knocking him out, he then sends out one of his appendages and retrieves the bracelet device. The other Autobots went to stop him from taking the device but was too late and they got distracted by Megatron walking through the bridge. Soundwave goes up to him and hands him the device and he looks at it, "Well done Soundwave. Thank you Optimus for helping me retrieve the device" he said with a cunning smirk.

Optimus glares at him, "What have you done with Arcee?" he then asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself" Megatron then stepped aside and the bots saw Arcee coming through the groundbridge.

Arcee then stops and stands next to Megatron as she looks at her teammates and friends, she was happy to see them again but felt sad she couldn't go back with them and be with them once more. Her spark then sank once she saw Wheeljack, he would come now when it's too late for them to be together. She just hopes he doesn't do anything that could hint to Megatron of their past, he still doesn't know and she doesn't want to know what he would do if he found out. The bots all looked at Arcee and instantly noticed the Decepticon insignia on her winglet, "Hey guys" she says a bit hesitantly.

 **Arcee, you have the Decepticon insignia** Bumblebee says in surprise.

"That's cause she's now my mate so she had to become a con"

The bots all looked in shock, Wheeljack especially, "Arcee, is that true?" Optimus asked her.

Arcee couldn't say anything she just nodded her head, they could look into her optics and see the sorrow she was feeling and how afraid she was, which was unusual for her, "I just thought I would let you all see your ex-teammate and show you she's doing well"

The bots glared daggers at him as angered filled them.

"That's all, see you around Autobots" Megatron said as he turned around and walked Arcee to the groundbridge to head back to the ship. Arcee looked over her shoulder to look at her old teammates and friends, her optics catching Wheeljack's optics before she turned back around and went through the bridge, then she was gone from their sight. The Autobots called for a groundbridge back to base and they headed back.

* * *

Arcee heads to med-bay while Megatron went to tend to his business. Arcee walks into med-bay and finds Knockout in there, "Knockout?"

Knockout turns around and looks at her, "Arcee, your back I see"

"Yep, and I'm really curious to how I can break this bond"

"According to what I've read on it the only way to break the bond is to first drink pure energon to get rid of the essence of the dark energon, and second you must spark bond with a mech you love with all your spark and who loves you just as much"

"So it's kind of like true love's kiss, like the humans have in their fairy tales"

"Guess so, I'm not all that familiar with the human stuff"

"No, of course you wouldn't be" Arcee said before she went silent again, she just needs to spark bond with her love and her love is Wheeljack. She will have to figure out a way to get to Wheeljack and bond with him to break this bond.

Meanwhile..

Starscream was still fuming a bit from earlier when Soundwave came into the fray with the Autobots and got the device and stole his thunder. Airachnid was there with him and they were discussing the situation with Arcee, "So if Arcee gets too far from Megatron she offlines?" Airachnid asked.

"Yes, so is we could just pull her away to the right distance from him and make sure she can't be retrieved she'll offline and we'll be done with her"

"I like this plan" Airachnid says with a devilish smile. Starscream gave a devilish smile as well.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you telling me all this? I would have thought you would be keeping all this a secret from me. Why would you help me?" Arcee asked Knockout in curiosity.

Breakdown looked at Knockout, "You want to tell her?"

Knockout nods his head, "She has a right to know why I'm doing this" he then looks at Arcee, "Many years ago I met and fell in love with an Autobot femme, her name was Sunfire, it was before Cybertron was destroyed. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful femme I had ever seen"

"You fell in love with in Autobot?" Arcee asked looking at him in surprise.

"Yes. She's the reason I'm helping you now, she was a lot like you, she had a sweet spark but was really tough when it came to fighting. She was the toughest femme I ever met, until you. I know I should have hated her for being an Autobot but my spark went out to her and next thing I knew I was in love. But it was hard since we were on opposite sides"

"I bet it was. How did you manage?"

"Doing a lot of sneaking around and stuff"

"What happened with you two? Where is she now?"

"She's dead, she was killed during a battle years ago" Knockout replied as he fought back some tears that were trying to escape, no way was he gonna cry in front of an Autobot.

"I'm so sorry Knockout. I know how it feels to lose those you care about the most"

"I know you do. I know you have a special mech out there who you love dearly"

"How do you know?"

"I know when a bot is in love, you've been so against this whole bonding thing with Lord Megatron and I could see it isn't entirely because you hate him for what he's done, most of it is cause you're in love with another mech"

"I am, a fellow Autobot I met before the war. Can I trust you to keep that between us?"

"I won't say a thing, I know exactly how your feeling right now"

"Yeah.."

A drone then came into the room, "Arcee, Lord Megatron requests to see you"

With a frustrated sigh Arcee goes to see what her mate wants. She finds him in his room waiting for her, she walks in and watches him as he goes to lock the door. She goes to sit down on the berth, she knows exactly what's coming. He walks over to the berth and lays her down then gets on top of her, and so begins round two.

* * *

The Autobots are sitting around at base thinking about what had just aspired. Wheeljack felt his spark sinking in his spark chamber as what Megatron said played over and over again in his processor. There is no way the bond can be real, there has to be a catch or something, he knows about spark bonding after reading up on it some time ago so he knows the bonding doesn't work unless both parties are in love, "Do you believe what Megatron said?" Jack asked, he didn't want to believe that Arcee was bonded with the evil war lord.

"Arcee confirmed it herself" Bulkhead replied with a saddened tone.

"I don't believe it" Wheeljack said, determination was filling him.

"Wheeljack she confirmed it" Bulkhead said as he looked at his old friend.

"Something's wrong with it, there's no way she's bonded to him. If I could just get her alone to talk to her and get the details"

"That will prove difficult, no doubt Megatron will keep her under supervision at all times" Optimus pointed out.

"But she was let out on her own once before, maybe she can leave out alone again" Wheeljack countered.

"If Megatron will let her out on her own again" Ratchet put in. Wheeljack just went silent, he has to figure out a way to see her. Sometime later he decides to go for a drive to clear his processor.

* * *

Arcee wakes up and sees Megatron fast asleep, she manages to slip out of his arms without waking him and after getting her armor back on she headed out. She heads off the ship to go for a drive, keeping in mind the distance thing. She drives along through the woods trying to clear her processor of everything that's been going on, but she keeps thinking about how she could talk to Wheeljack and tell him everything. Her thought process was interrupted however by the roars of an engine. Her spark skipped as she recognized the engine's roar, she stops and transforms and looks as a white car with red and green stripes come into view heading her way.

Wheeljack drove along, his processor occupied with the thought of how to get Arcee alone when a blue figure caught his optics. He looked at it as he drove closer, he soon realized it was Arcee. He stops and transforms right in front of her, "Arcee?" he asked as he looked into those beautiful optics that hooked him when he first met her, his hand was reaching up to caress her faceplate. He hoped this wasn't a dream, he prayed to Primus this wasn't just a dream that it's real.

"Hi Wheeljack" Arcee said with a smile as she leaned her face into his hand.

"It's really you" he said as he got closer to her, "Please tell me the bond with Megatron isn't real"

"Sorry, but the bond is real, but it's not an ordinary bond it's different. It's what's called a cursed bond, something tha happens when one of the bots in the bonding has dark energon in their body, and Megatron has dark energon running through his veins and he used it to bond me to him"

Wheeljack felt anger fill him as his tanks boiled, "He made you his mate through dark energon?"

"Yes. But there is a way to break it"

"There is? How?"

"First I need to get pure energon in my systems to fight out the essance of the dark energon and second I need to spark bond with the mech I love with all my spark and who loves me just as much. The only mech I love with all my spark is you"

Wheeljack leaned in and kissed her passionately as he pushed her up against the nearest tree. Arcee was caught by surprise but soon started kissing him back, she really missed this and she could tell he did too. Wheeljack then pulled back from the kiss and looked into her optics as he caressed her cheek plates, "I love you too with all my spark and I would be more than happy to spark bond with you" he said with a smile before he kissed her again. He meant it, he will make her his mate at last and he won't ever let her go. He picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist as he kisses her deep and passionately. Arcee wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back.

* * *

Megatron wakes to see Arcee gone, curious to know where she is she goes to look for her. While walking through the corridors he comes across a couple of Vehicons, "Has either of you seen where Arcee went?"

"From what we understand she went out for a drive sir" one of the Vehicons replied.

Megatron just nodded and went on his way, he went to the main control room where he found Soundwave going through the database, "Soundwave, Arcee seems to be out for a drive, send Laserbeak to watch over her and make sure she's alright"

Soundwave gave a nod to let him know he understood and he released Laserbeak who flew out to go find Arcee.

* * *

Arcee pulled back from the kiss, "You ready to spark bond now?"

Wheeljack looked at her with love in his optics as he pressed his forehelm against hers, "Of course I am, I'm ready whenever you are" he then lifter her off the tree and placed her down on the ground. Arcee just smiled as she looked up at him, at last she was gonna spark bond with the mech she loves. Wheeljack starts kissing her across her jawline as his hand ran over her body, he then slowly moved his hand to her breast plate to take it off. Arcee moaned at his touches, oh how she missed his touches. She looked up at the sky and saw something flying around, she thought it was just a bird at first but then she looked more clearer at it and realized it was Laserbeak. Her spark skipped then sank as panic started to rise within her, she prayed that Laserbeak hadn't seen them, and from the looks of it he hasn't, yet.

She pushed Wheeljack back as she tried to get from underneath him, "Laserbeak is here, I must go" she says as she manages to get from underneath him and stands up.

Wheeljack gets up as well and looks up to see Laserbeak flying around in the sky, "That doesn't mean you have to go" he then said as he looked back at her and gently grabbed her arm.

"I must, Megatron can't know about this, there's no telling what he'll do"

Wheeljack transformed his hand into his gun, "I'll shoot Laserbeak down then"

"No, a signal will be transmitted to Soundwave and Megatron will find out for sure. You must leave and head back to base"

Wheeljack looked at her as his hand transformed back, "Not without you, you're coming with me"

"I can't, I will be killed if I get too far from Megatron"

Wheeljack's optics widened, "What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, it's part of the cursed bond thing, if I get too far from Megatron I will die. Also he could possibly find out where the base is there's no telling with him. I mean cause it's not an ordinary bond we can't exactly do the stuff bots would when their spark bonded, but he could find a way to track me through the dark energon or whatever"

"So what are we gonna do? Maybe if you come back to base and we quickly do the stuff to break the bond you'll be alright"

Arcee noticed Laserbeak went out of sight for a bit but then she saw him flying over once more, "I can't risk it, not with Laserbeak flying overhead" she says as she tries to pull out of Wheeljack's grasp, "Please Wheeljack, just go and let me get back"

Wheeljack pulled her in for another kiss, "Meet me again" he says as he pulls from the kiss, but he still refuses to let her go he just can't.

"I'll contact you and let you know where we can meet up and we can spark bond then"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you then" Wheeljack says as he slowly lets her go. Once she was out of his grasp she took a few steps back still looking at Wheeljack, then she transformed and drove off. Wheeljack watched her until she was out of sight then he transformed and drove off heading back to base.

Arcee hoped that Laserbeak didn't catch any of that, she has faith he didn't by the way he was flying around and such but she was still worried. However she didn't realize how true her concern was, Laserbeak had in fact caught her with Wheeljack and transmitted his finding back to Soundwave who in turn showed Megatron. Arcee is heading back to the war ship not knowing that a furious Megatron is waiting for her.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. Chapter 7

Arcee is driving through the corridors of the war ship after getting back on board. She suddenly felt something hit her and she was sent flying into the wall. She transformed and looked to see what, or who, hit her only to see an enraged Megatron. Megatron walks up to her and kicks her again, he then punches her. He reaches down and picks her up by the neck and slams her against the wall, "You think you can just get with another mech!? You thought wrong! You're my mate and only my mate, no other mech will have you!"

Arcee couldn't say anything, she just looked at him in pure terror, _He saw us? Scrap! Now I'm in for it_

Megatron then pulls her off the wall and throws her down the corridor, she lands on the floor with a yelp and you could hear a screech as she slid across the metal floor. Megatron comes running over and gives her a swift kick in her side, sending her into a wall then he pinned her between the wall and his foot.

Starscream was not too far away watching the whole deal, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of another bot getting the beating and not him this time, also the fact that the bot getting the beating is the Autobot femme he despises so much.

By the time Megatron was done Arcee was laying on the floor as sparks flew out of her body, her armor all covered in her energon with dents in it and she was just lying on the floor motionless as her optics flickered a bit. She felt her systems going over time to try and keep her functioning, but she was losing too much energon and the pain was fierce. Megatron looked at her with a sneer, "Knockout!" he called out.

Knockout was just up the corridor watching the whole thing from a distance, he runs over to them the moment he hears Megatron call his name, "Yes my lord"

"Take Arcee to med-bay and fix her up" Megatron said as he walked off.

"Yes sir" Knockout says as he goes to pick up Arcee, he then carries her to med-bay and starts patching her up.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Wheeljack gets back to base from his drive, "Hey Wheeljack, how was the drive?" Miko greeted him and questioned.

"It was good, I ran into Arcee"

The kids and the bots all stopped what they were doing and looked at Wheeljack, "You did? How is she?" Optimus inquired.

"She seems to be doing good"

"Did she explain to you the bonding thing?" Bulkhead asked.

"She did. She said the bond is real but it's not an ordinary bond, it's what they call a cursed bond"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at him in confusion, they never heard of that kind of bonding. Optimus and Ratchet looked at him with wide optics, "Cursed bond? It's actually a thing?" Ratchet asked in surprise, like Knockout he had read about cursed bonding but never thought it was real given it was so rare and such.

"Apparently it is" Wheeljack replied.

"Wait, what's "cursed bond"?" Jack asked with curiosity and confusion.

"We Cybertronians spark bond to become mates.." Ratchet started explaining.

"It's our way of getting married" Bulkhead put in.

"Yes. But cursed bond is something that come when a bot that has dark energon in them bonds with another, it makes the other bot their mate whether they want it or not" Ratchet continued.

"With an original bond the bonding won't work unless both bots are in love and really want the bond" Wheeljack put in.

"But with a cursed bond the bot can make the other bot their mate even if the other bot doesn't want to be their mate. It's so rare we thought it was just another Cybertronian myth" Optimus added.

"So Megatron has Arcee under this cursed bond?" Miko asked.

"From what Arcee told me yes" Wheeljack replied.

"If Megatron has that dark energon in his body still then it would be logical" Ratchet stated.

"But since it's like a curse there must be a way to break it" Jack says as hope started to fill him that they may be able to get Arcee back.

"There is. Arcee told me she has to be injected with pure energon to fight out the essence of the dark energon and she must spark bond with the mech she loves with all her spark and who loves her just as much"

 **That's simple then, we just get her and bring her back and do that stuff to break the bond** Bumblebee beeped in feeling hopeful.

"Not that easy. Arcee said if she goes too far from Megatron she will die"

"He's right, that's one of the horrible things about the cursed bond, if the victim of it goes too far from their bonded they die from it" Ratchet explained.

"So how can we get her where Wheeljack can bond with her and break it then?" Miko asked.

"Not sure, we'll have to figure out something" Ratchet replied.

"We arranged to meet up again, she said she's gonna call me with the location to meet up with her and we can work on spark bonding then" Wheeljack told them.

"Well there we have it then, you do that then bring her back when you two are done" Bulkhead said as he slapped his friend on his shoulder.

"We know you can do it Wheeljack, bring our teammate home" Miko said with confidence. Wheeljack just smiled at the kid. Miko then looked over at Jack as he went to sit down on the couch, "How you holding up?" she asked him as she walked over and sat next to him.

"How you think I'm holding up Miko?" Jack snapped at her.

"Whoa dude, was just asking"

Jack let out a sigh, "I know, sorry. I'm just on edge right now, I'm really worried for Arcee"

"I know you are, but you need to have faith that the bots will bring her back. I have high faith in Wheeljack that he'll bring her back to us"

"Yeah, she'll be back in no time" Raf added in to help Miko cheer up their friend.

"I know, you're right. I just can't stand the thought of her going through all this"

"I understand, I was the same way when Bulkhead had that incident where we almost lost him"

The kids then sat in silence for a bit, then Miko got an idea. She grabbed the car controllers and handed Jack one, "Come on let's race. Get you mind off the situation for a bit"

Jack looked at her feeling a bit uncertain, but he went ahead and took one of the controllers, Miko then handed Raf the third one and the three got their toy cars and went to race.

The bots watched the kids with smiles on their faces, they were happy Jack had Miko and Raf around to cheer him up and get his mind off the situation at hand, even if it is for just a bit.

* * *

After being out for a little while Arcee's systems start to kick in and she starts to wake up. Once her optics were functioning she looked around and noticed she was in med-bay, again. She looks and sees Knockout at going over a datapad, "Knockout?"

Knockout looks up from his pad and looks at her, "Your awake, good. How you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train" Arcee replied as she tried to move and winced when she felt the pain, "Megatron did a real number on me"

"Yes he did, you're lucky to have come out still functioning. He was mighty upset, I haven't seen him get this upset and beat the crap out of any bot other than Starscream"

"I thought for sure Laserbeak didn't see us"

"Laserbeak is sneaky like that, there's no telling what he can see and hear. But Laserbeak and Soundwave are the eyes and ears of the Decepticons"

"That's true"

Just then Megatron came walking into med-bay, Arcee felt a sense of uneasiness as Megatron approached her on the berth. Megatron looked down at Arcee with anger in his optics, "Who is that mech you were with?"

"His name is Wheeljack, he's a Wrecker for the Autobots"

"How long has this thing been going on between you two?"

Arcee was silent for a moment, she was scared to tell him. But when she looked in his optics she saw a demand for the truth and there was a sense of intimidation, "It's been going on since before the war. We had just started getting together when you and my father made those arrangements, that's one of the reasons why I was so against it. I mean I was against you cause I didn't like how plans of running things, I could tell from the moment I met you you'd turn out to be a tyrant, also I was falling in love with Wheeljack already and wanted to be with him"

"So you was having a romantic affair with him in secret while we were getting set to become mates. Did your father know?"

"Not at the time, he didn't find out until after you attacked him and we were seeing to his injuries, that's when he started putting things together and I told him. At that point he didn't care cause he lost all respect for you"

Megatron let out a growl as he was filled with rage, "And you still want to be this Wrecker's mate?" Arcee kept quiet out of fear but Megatron understood the answer by her silence, "He's not gonna have you! You belong to me now!"

"You can't own me! I'm not a thing to be owned!" Arcee countered.

"Your bonded to me now so I do own you!"

"That doesn't mean anything! I'm still my own being who has a right to have her own opinion on things and who can mate with whoever she wants to!"

Megatron growled as he raised his hand to give her another beating, but he was stopped by Knockout, "My lord! She can't handle another beating. Beat her again and you will offline her"

Megatron looked at Knockout then back to Arcee and he could tell Knockout was right. He lowered his hand, "Very well, but the next time you argue back like that I will beat you Arcee" he snarled, he then turned and headed to the door, "Keep fixing her up Knockout. I have a Wrecker to kill" he then said as he walked out the door.

"NO!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Chapter 8

Megatron was on his way to the main control room thinking of how he was gonna get to Wheeljack to take him out. He knew he had to come up with some sort of trap to get him, but what?

"Is something troubling you lord Megatron?" Airachnid asked as she walked into the control room behind him.

"Just trying to figure out how to take out the Wrecker Wheeljack"

Airachnid tapped a digit on her chin, "May I ask why you are so interested in this Wheeljack?"

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"Mostly for curiosity's sake and I'm pretty good at getting rid of a bot," she smiled as she remembered all of the prizes that she had once had. So many different creatures, now they were all gone, thanks to Arcee.

"Airachnid"

"Yes, my lord?"

"If I find out your plotting to do any harm against my mate I will rip you to tiny pieces of scrap and feed you to the scraplets"

"I understand sir," she replied with a bow, "I won't lay a single claw on her."

"Good. Now maybe you can help me"

"How may I be of use?"

Megatron tells her his plan. As he told her the plan the spider's lips formed into a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bulkhead and Wheeljack are out patrolling, "How you holding up Jackie?"

"I'm worried for Arcee, if Megatron even scratches her paint I'll send him to the Pit," the Wrecker growled as they drove.

"I know you are, we'll get her back. Primus help Megatron if he did harm her in any way"

"Heh, yeah it won't just be me that he has to worry about. He'll have all of team Prime on his aft."

"Yep, sure enough will. We look after one another and you don't mess with one member of our team without messing with the whole team"

Wheeljack chuckled in agreement as they headed back to HQ.

As soon as they drive into base the signals on the monitors start beeping, "We have an energon signal, a big one" Ratchet announces.

Transforming Wheeljack and Bulkhead walked over, "Where's the location doc?" Wheeljack asked, hoping that Arcee would be there.

"In a cave on the outskirts of an abandoned town in a state called Arizona, and don't call me doc"

Rolling his optics Wheeljack and the other's transformed into their vehicle forms with Optimus leading the team. They drive through the groundbridge once it opens and arrives to their destination to find the entrance of the cave blocked, there was a cave in not too long ago, "Shall we blow it open?" Wheeljack asked as he brings out the grenade he had on his side.

"I do not think that would be wise Wheeljack," Optimus spoke up as he examined the cave in, "It would do more harm than good, we will have to dig our way in."

Wheeljack slightly pouted as he went to start digging with the others. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a group of Decepticons who are waiting for the signal to attack. A chopper then comes flying in and transforms and Airachnid lands behind the Autobots, "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise," she spoke up with an evil smile.

The Autobots turned to look at her, "Airachnid, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked sounding displeased.

"Same as you I suppose, looking for that huge energon signal. By the way I wanted to share something with you gentlemen." standing to the side Soundwave walked up to them, "Tell me, who wants to see Arcee?" she asked in a taunting tone.

The mechs all scowled at her, "Is this some sort of trick?" Bulkhead asked.

"I thought you would like to see how she was doing," she teased as Soundwave showed them the footage of Arcee's beaten body on the medical berth.

All the Autobots became furious, "What did Megatron do to her!?" Wheeljack asked.

"Catch me," The spider grinned, "and I'll tell you." Transforming Airachnid started to drill into the ground, making her way towards Megatron. Soundwave simply pointed at the Autobots and the vehicons started firing at them. Wheeljack avoided all the shots as he went to follow the spider, he had to know what Megatron did to Arcee. The other Autobots transformed their hands into guns and started firing back.

Making her way inside the cave Airachnid smiled at the hole, waiting for Wheeljack. Wheeljack went through the tunnel she made and came out the other side, inside the cave. He looked at Airachnid with fury, "What did Megatron do to Arcee?"

Airachnid smiled cruelly at him, "Not telling, if you want to know you will have to catch me." transforming into her spider form and she headed deeper into the cave.

Wheeljack started to follow her when Megatron suddenly appeared in front of him, "If you want to know what happened to your beloved Arcee then ask me"

With an enraged growl Wheeljack's mask slid on over his face as he unsheathed his swords, "What. Did. You. Do?" he growled deeply at the Decepticon war lord.

"I beat her up after I found out about you two"

Wheeljack's grip on his blades tightened as he narrowed his optics in anger. He was going to beat Megatron into scrap for hurting Arcee. With a battle cry he leapt into the air, swinging his dual swords as he got closer to the mech. Megatron dodged his swords as he grabbed him and threw him against the cave wall. Falling to the floor with a grunt he looked up to Megatron, smirking behind his mask, _Gotcha,_ he thought as he pulled out a detonator, pushing down on the button. The rapid sound of beeping echoed through the cave. Megatron just looks around at the bombs and covers up himself as they explode, but he doesn't get affected any.

Wheeljack's optics widened when he saw Megatron's red optics glowing through the smoke, "Seems like you still have that undefeated streak going," the Wrecker huffed in annoyance.

"Of course, I'm an ex-gladiator"

Narrowing his optics Wheeljack charged at the former Gladiator, hoping he could pound some dents into him. Megatron brought out his sword and blocked him. The sounds of swords clashing together filled the cave as the two mechs fought. Airachnid smiled cruelly as the fight went on, Megatron had the upper hand with more battle experience. Every time Wheeljack thought he found an opening Megatron would counter his attack. Megatron punches him in his stomach then bashes him in the head. The force of the punch was almost enough to make Wheeljack purge, when he felt Megatron strike his head he stumbled sideways, trying to regain his balance. As he looked up he saw the cave spinning as he tried to clear his head.

"What's the matter? The Wrecker can't handle a punch?"

Shaking his head he glared at the mech, "Please, my bombs hit harder than you."

Megatron snarled as he went for another attack. Wheeljack crossed his swords in front of him, blocking Megatron's on coming attack. It knocked him back a few paces but he kept his footing. Megatron threw a few more blows hitting him. Wheeljack grunted in pain as he tried to block Megatron's hits but everytime he tried the larger mech would hit him somewhere else.

"I'm gonna get rid of you, then I'll have Arcee all to myself" Megatron growled as he threw another punch. The punch was enough to send the Wrecker to the ground and his swords went a few feet away from him. Struggling to reach to one of them he felt energon leaking from his battered body.

Outside the Autobots were succeeding in taking down the vehicons, "I'm going after Wheeljack" Bulkhead said as he runs to the hole then jumps in.

 **Bulkhead wait for us,** Bumblebee called to his friend as he took down two Vehicons. Bee and Optimus finishes taking down the vehicons and they go with Bulkhead to help Wheeljack.

Wheeljack yelled in pain as Megatron stomped on his back, the large mech had been doing this for the past few minutes. He was sure that Megatron was enjoying seeing him in pain, Sadistic son of a glitch, he thought bitterly.

Bulkhead comes out of the hole and runs up and knocks Megatron away. Megatron slid back from the force, slamming his sword into the ground to stop himself. Looking at Bulkhead he let out a silent snarl, no doubt Optimus Prime would be close by. Standing tall he called Soundwave for a ground bridge, "I will show you mercy this time _Wheeljack_ ," he hissed the Wrecker's name, "Next time you won't be so lucky." a groundbridge opened behind him, ordering Airachnid to follow he entered the green portal.

Bumblebee and Optimus come out of the hole in time to see Airachnid run through the groundbridge and it closing. Bulkhead runs over to Wheeljack and helps him up, "Come on buddy, let's get you to med-bay"

Wheeljack just glared at the spot where Megatron had disappeared as he accepted his friend's help. Megatron was going to regret hurting his girl. Optimus calls for a groundbridge and one opens up, they then go through it and back to base. Once they get to base Bulkhead sits Wheeljack down so Ratchet can look at him, "What happened?" the medic asked.

"Megatron happened," Wheeljack grumbled.

"Did you find out what Megatron did to Arcee?" Bulkhead asked.

"He beat her because he found out about me and her," he growled as he clenched his hand in frustration.

"That's bad news for Arcee, and us. He won't let her out of his sight now" Optimus says feeling concerned for his soldier.

"We'll get her back, somehow," the Wrecker sighed.

"Yes we will" Optimus says trying to bring hope to the situation.

"How's the kid holding up?"

"He's trying to keep up hope but it's rough"

Wheeljack felt bad for the kid, he could tell that the human cared for Arcee just like she cared for the kid. He was going to get her back, not just for himself, but for Jack and for Team Prime.

* * *

Megatron get back to the war ship upset that he failed in getting rid of Wheeljack, "I can't believe I failed! Those damn Autobots!"

Arcee could hear Megatron's yelling in the control room from her berth in med-bay, sighing in relief she was glad that Megatron hadn't succeeded with his plans. But she was still worried with just how badly Wheeljack was hurt.

"I'll take that to mean you didn't succeed in taking out the Wrecker?" Starscream asked cautiously.

"No, I just like to hear myself yell Starscream," Megatron growled sarcastically, "Next time I see him I will crush his spark in my hand!"

Megatron then walked off to his room. He goes into his room and sits on the berth, he then looks over at the bracelet device he had in the room. He goes and picks it up and looks at it as a smirk appeared on his faceplate, "I know just how I'll get Arcee to be mine"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	9. Chapter 9

After a couple of days being cooped up in med-bay Arcee was finally free to leave it and get back to staying in Megatron's room again, though she would rather continue staying in med-bay but she knows she wouldn't be allowed to. She laid on the large berth for who knows how long. She wanted to be with her team, she missed the time she would spend with Jack but most of all, she missed Wheeljack.

Megatron had been setting up a sort of date for him and her and it's finally all ready. He goes into the room to get Arcee, "Come with me, I want to take you somewhere"

With a sigh Arcee got off the berth and followed Megatron, _Not like I have much of a choice._

He leads her to the groundbridge room to bridge to the area. They go through the groundbridge and arrive at a beautiful meadow, she sees a Cybertronian table and chairs set up with energon cubes sitting on the table. Taking in the view she felt like Megatron was up to something, "What's all of this about?"

"Consider it a way of apologizing for beating the scrap out of you, I shouldn't have gotten so angry like that. So I set this up, sort of like a date"

"The view is nice, I guess," she sighed as she looked out to the meadow.

 _This better work_ Megatron thinks to himself as he walks over to the table, "Come sit and drink the energon" he says in a soft tone as he sits down.

 _I don't know what you're planning Megatron but I'll play your game, for now,_ she thought to herself as she took a seat. Megatron picks up his energon cube and starts drinking as he watches her. Arcee stared at the energon, it didn't look like it had been messed with. Picking it up she slowly took a sip.

"Don't worry my dear I wouldn't put something in your drink"

"You wouldn't have to, you could just force me to do whatever you want."

"Like I been doing"

Arcee didn't say anything as she drank her energon. Megatron then brought out the bracelet device to give it to her, "This is for you, an add on to my apology"

Looking at the bracelet she noticed the ancient Cybertronian writing, it was beautiful. She wondered how Megatron had gotten something like it, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Go ahead and put it on"

A small part of her was telling her not to put it on but it was just a bracelet. Ignoring the nagging voice she put it on her wrist. Megatron smirked behind the cube as he took another drink from his energon. Not seeing the smirk she went back to drinking her energon.

 _She's gonna be all mine. Soundwave programmed the bracelet himself so I know it's gonna work_

Finishing the rest of her energon she suddenly felt light-headed. Trying not to look weak in front of Megatron she did her best to ignore it but the light-headedness grew into a processor ache. Megatron saw her shake her helm then saw her grab it as she leaned forward to set her elbow on the table, "Are you alright Arcee?" he asked her sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, just got a processor ache," she muttered.

"Maybe we should head back then so you can lay down and rest" he finished his energon then got up and went to help Arcee up. Arcee accepted Megatron's help, even though she didn't want to. He helped her back to the ship then to his room and he laid her down to rest, "You rest now, I have to check on everything. I'll be back later"

Laying on the berth she slowly drifted to recharge.

Megatron left the room and headed to the main control room, "Did you give her the bracelet my lord?" Breakdown asked when he saw him.

"I did."

"Think it'll work?" Knockout asked.

"She's already starting to feel the effects," Megatron smiled, "When she wakes up again she will be in love with me."

"That's good" Breakdown put in.

"Have you heard from Airachnid or Starscream?" Megatron asked them.

"Not a word lord Megatron, they have been gone for some time now," Knockout replied as he tapped his chin.

"I'm sure they're fine"

* * *

Starscream was kneeling down in front of Wheeljack who was guarding him while the rest went after Airachnid. Wheeljack kept his optics on the seeker, his servos twitching, ready to grab his swords if he needed to. He still found it rather interesting that Megatron chose such a scrawny looking mech as his second in command, then again, Starscream was a smart bot. Also he's heard rumors and stories of him and if any of them is true then he would be a very dangerous bot. Starscream looked up at him, "The Wrecker Wheeljack I presume"

"What's it to ya, Screamy?" Wheeljack growled the question.

Starscream scowled at that nickname, he always hated that nickname, "I'm just curious, I've heard a lot about you"

"Good things I hope," the Wrecker smirked.

"Quite good" Starscream said with a smile.

"Good," Wheeljack placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder before suddenly slamming him into the ground, "Now, why don't I tell you about some of the bad things?"

Starscream just looks up at him wondering how he's gonna get out of this predicament.

Glaring at the mech Wheeljack got off of him, taking a few steps back, "You're going to tell me where the Decepticon war ship is," he growled.

"I'm not telling you anything" he snarled back.

"I was hoping you would say that," Wheeljack smiled as he unsheathed one of his swords.

"No please don't hurt me. I couldn't tell you where the war ship is even if I wanted to, it moves and there's no telling where it is now"

"How dumb do you think I am? You're Megatron's second in command, practically glued to his side a majority if the time."

"But I don't want to be at his side anymore I want to leave that. All he does is beat me and downgrade me all the time"

Before Wheeljack could say anything else Bumblebee comes running up to them and tells him what happened. Wheeljack pulled Starscream off the ground and followed Bee to the others. They soon manage to get the other bots, who were stiffened still, and Starscream back to base, "Is there any way to reverse the effects doc?" Wheeljack asked as he tapped on Bulkhead's head.

"Yes, there is" Ratchet replied as he got to working on reversing to devise, he soon got it and was able to unfreeze the bots. They stretched to get their armor and systems functioning and moving again. Optimus looks over at Starscream, "We need to know where the war ship is" Optimus said in his stern tone.

"I already tried that, he said that he didn't know where the ship is," Wheeljack huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Easy way around that, we just access his navigation systems and find out"

"Ohh no, you are _not_ messing with my navigation systems," Starscream practically whined as he held his processor as if he was trying to protect it.

"Then search it yourself and tell us where the ship is"

Starscream growled in frustration as he accessed his navigation systems and searched for the ship. He'd rather search for it himself than to let these Autobots messing with his processor. The bots stood by waiting.

* * *

On the war ship Arcee woke up, the bracelet had did it's work and changed her processor while she was sleeping so she now believes she's in love with Megatron. Megatron then walks into the room and Arcee looks up at him and smiles, "Hey"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he watched her.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me back. I don't know what brought on the processor ache"

"You're welcome, I'm glad you are feeling better," he purred.

She then gave him a smile he never seen before, it made her look cute and sexy. The look was new to him since she's always given him scornful looks.

"It's been a while since I've seen that smile," he spoke, he liked this side of her.

Still sitting on the berth she gabs his hand and pulls him to go down on his knees, "Come down to my level"

Moving to one knee he looked at Arcee, wondering what she was planning. A rare soft smile formed on his lips as he held her hand. She then put her other hand on the side of his face and leaned forward and kissed him. His optics widened for a moment before he closed them, returning her kiss with his own. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, she was so small compared to him. She then wrapped both her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his. His grip tightened just a little as he got up, picking her up, and laid down on the berth, pulling her on top of him.

Arcee pulls back from the kiss and looks at him, "I love you Megatron"

"I love you too Arcee, I have for a long time," he smiled as he caressed her back.

"Do you have some business to attend to right now?"

"Not at the moment, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

She smiled as a slight blush crossed her faceplate. She then leaned in to whisper in his audio receptor, "Then maybe we can do some business of our own" she whispered in a seductive tone.

Megatron felt himself shiver at her sweet tone, "I would gladly do some business with you," he purred as he kissed her neck. She giggled as she let her hand roam over his broad chest down to his stomach, _Sweet merciful Primus,_ he let out a soft moan under her touches.

"Are you enjoying it?" Arcee asked as a slight chuckle slipped out.

"Ohh yes," he sighed with bliss.

"Good" she whispered as her hand slid down to his interface panel. She rubs on his panel as she kisses him again. Megatron moaned softly as he bucked his hips into her hand. She then pulled back again, "My turn to pleasure you" she whispered to him.

Megatron smiled as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "I'm sure you will be amazing."

She just smiled back as she continued. They proceed on to having the most pleasurable time they've ever had.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	10. Chapter 10

Wheeljack growled as he paced across the room. Just how long was it going to take for Starscream to locate the ship? "How do we know that he isn't stalling?" he growled in question.

"There is no way of knowing, but he better not be stalling if he doesn't want us digging around his processor to get the location" Optimus replied saying the last part in a sincere and threatening tone aimed at Starscream.

The seeker let out a high squeak of fear, "I promise I'm searching as fast as I can."

"In the meantime tell us what you know of what's been going on on the ship" Bulkhead said with a scowling look.

"If you're talking about Arcee the last I saw her she was doing fine."

"She's recovered from her injuries alright?" Optimus asked out of concern.

"She is yes."

"Found the ship yet?" Wheeljack asked feeling anxious.

"Don't rush me," the seeker growled. The Wrecker just rolled his optics.

* * *

Arcee and Megatron lay on the berth in each other's arms with their armors off after having such a pleasurable time, "Judging from all the moans you made and everything I'd say you enjoyed that" Arcee said with a chuckle.

Megatron let out a soft chuckle, "I did indeed," he smiled as he pulled the covers over them, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much" she replied as she cuddled close to him.

Megatron smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too" she says as she leans forward to kiss him but just as their lips are about to touch a knock comes to the door.

Megatron let out a low growl, "What is it!?" he barked, whoever was interrupting them had better have a good excuse.

"Sir, I wanted to inform you Airachnid has finally returned and she has news"

Glaring at the door Megatron heaved a sigh and moved to put his armor back on, "Looks like I have some business after all."

Arcee giggled, "Yep, duty calls"

"I'll be back as soon as I can, you go ahead and get washed, I would like for you to accompany me for a patrol later."

"Will do. And maybe you can tell me who this Airachnid is, I can't recall her"

 _The device worked better than I thought, I am curious if she remembers anything about Wheeljack._ Megatron then nodded as he put on the last bit of his armor and walked out and Arcee went to wash up. He went to the main control room where Airachnid was waiting. He walks in and looks at Airachnid as he walks by her to go to the monitors, "What news you got Airachnid?"

"My lord we found the device we were searching for but Starscream screwed things up" Airachnid replied as she got down on one knee.

Megatron's face formed a snarl, "Even when he isn't under my command he still messes things up!"

"And he got himself captured by the Autobots"

The war lord froze for a moment, "Soundwave! Put up the ship's cloaking," he snarled as he slowly turned to Airachnid, "Not only have you failed to retrieve the device but you also allowed the Autobots to capture Starscream, who can locate this very ship!" Megatron's voice grew louder with each word as he slowly advanced towards the spider-bot.

"Not to mention Starscream has valuable information that could cripple us if they got into the servos of the Autobots" Knockout added in.

Megatron turned his glare to the medic, "You think I don't know that?" he asked in a low tone, "I should have taken his spark when I had the chance," he growled to himself.

"That's why I would have been better off going alone to retrieve the device, I would have gotten it cause he wouldn't have been in my way"

Megatron growled as he looked at her, "Get out of my sight!"

Airachnid bowed before leaving the room.

"She failed to bring back the device and my second in command is in the hands of the Autobots! Can anybody do anything right!?"

"Starscream got captured by the Autobots?" Arcee asked as she entered the room, "I could hear you shouting from the wash racks," she added.

Megatron started calming down as he looked at his mate as she walked up to him, "Yes he was captured"

"Are we going to send someone to get him back?" she asked.

"We'll have to think of a way to do that without another one of ours getting captured"

"Also we need to find one who would be crazy or brave enough to actually attempt a rescue like that" Knockout put in.

"Permission to retrieve Starscream sir," Arcee asked as she stood up straight.

Megatron looked at her a bit shocked, there was no way he was gonna send her and risk them taking her from him, "Out of the question"

"With all due respect my lord, I can handle myself against the Autobots," she replied as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No, I can't let you go"

"Can't, or won't?"

"Both"

Arcee let out a frustrated sigh before she walked out.

"Maybe you should let her go, to keep her from getting suspicions. Soundwave can keep an optic on her through laserbeak" Knockout said after Arcee left.

"Very well then." Megatron then left to go find Arcee to tell her.

Arcee was sitting in their room, staring out the window watching the clouds go by. Megatron walks into the room, "Arcee"

"What?" she asked, not looking at him.

"You can go just as long as you promise to be careful"

Sitting up she looked at him in surprise, "I'm sensing a "but" in there."

"No but"

Smiling at him she hopped off the bed, running up to him, giving him a hug, "I'll be careful," she promised. He hugged her back carefully. He still has doubts of letting her go cause he doesn't want them to break his control or anything but Knockout is right he has to be sure not to lead her to any suspicions, "I'll let you know if I need a bridge back," she smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"You better. Now go on"

Letting go of him she headed down to the bridge control room, as she headed down there she passed Airachnid. Airachnid watched as she passed wondering where she's going to.

"Hey Soundwave, can I have Starscream's last location?" she asked as she walked in. With a nod Soundwave brought up his last location then opened up a groundbridge for her. Nodding in thanks she entered the groundbridge and examined the area, "This is where Starscream last was. But where is he now?" transforming she drove off into the dessert, hoping she could find the seeker.

Back at Autobot base Ratchet picks up on her signal, "Optimus, I'm picking up on Arcee's signal"

Wheeljack looked up in excitement, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"I guess you don't need me anymore," Starscream chuckled nervously.

"You stay put. Ratchet watch him" Optimus said sternly. Ratchet nodded then opened up a groundbridge to Arcee's location and the bots went through.

Starscream made a small whine as his wings drooped down in disappointment.

Airachnid followed after Arcee, keeping her distance, now was her chance to get rid of her.

Arcee stopped when a bridge opened up in front of her and then she saw the Autobots walk through. She transformed and Wheeljack ran over to her to give her a hug but Arcee moved back and looked at him with confusion, "Whoa, back up. I don't know you" she then looked at the others, "You guys are team Prime, right?"

Wheeljack and the rest of team Prime looked at Arcee in confusion. The white mech moved to try to hug her, "Very funny Arcee, now come here."

Arcee moved away from him, "Stop trying to hug me, I don't know who you are! Why are you all looking at me like that? The only one here I know is Optimus"

"Come on 'Cee, it's us. Megatron hasn't hurt you anymore, has he?" Bulkhead asked with a growl.

 **What's on your wrist?** Bumblebee asked pointing at the bracelet.

Optimus' optics widen when he spotted the bracelet on her wrist, "It's the bracelet device we found and Megatron took. He put it on her, which means her processor is reprogrammed and she doesn't remember anything that happened. She's been given a false memory"

"Then all we need to do is take it off," Wheeljack replied just as a web shot at them.

Arcee and the others moved and the web landed on the ground, "Airachnid!" Optimus said as he transformed his hand to his gun.

"Sorry boys but I have a score to settle with Arcee," the spider-bot taunted as she shot another series of web at them.

"What score? What happened between us?" Arcee asked feeling confused.

"Seems like that new bracelet of yours really did work," Airachnid smiled.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked as her face twisted into a scornful look. She's feeling confused about everything that's going on and she doesn't like it. Just then a groundbridge opens up and they see a grey, sleek jet fly through and head off, "Starscream!" Arcee yelled out. Starscream keeps flying, he's not going back to the ship and Megatron to get another beating for failing.

"How did he get away?" Bulkhead asked as the seeker disappeared.

"Guess we'll find out when we get back to base" Wheeljack replied. He then looked at Arcee, "Arcee, Megatron has.." before he could finish his sentence another groundbridge opens up and a group of Vehicons come through shooting at the Autobots with Megatron following suit. He grabs Arcee then runs back through the groundbridge and Airachnid and the Vehicons follow, leaving the Autobots where they were. The Autobots then goes through the open groundbridge back to their base. Once they get there they find Ratchet knocked out on the floor.

Optimus ran over to Ratchet to make sure he was alright, "What happened?"

Ratchet groaned as he started to get up, "Not sure, I was doing my work when suddenly I was hit from behind and was knocked out" he then looked and noticed Starscream was gone, "Seems Starscream knocked me out then ran off"

"Yeah and Megatron still has Arcee," Bulkhead sighed. Everyone jumped when they heard a loud rev and tires screeching on the floor as Wheeljack drove out in a frenzy.

 **Can't imagine how spark broken and upset he must be right now**

"None of us can. He'll be back once he's blown off some steam," Bulkhead replied.

"Let us hope that will be all he blows off," Retchet added.

* * *

"Megatron, what did Airachnid mean the bracelet is working?" Arcee asked her mate once they were on the Nemesis, "And the Autobots was saying something about you controlling me. What did they mean by that?"

"You used to be an Autobot, but when we met we fell in love you left the Autobots, it would seem that they still haven't come to terms with it," Megatron replied.

They reach their room and Arcee goes to sit down on the berth, "Okay, and what about Airachnid? What did she mean the bracelet is working?"

"Airachnid will say anything to try to separate us," he growled softly, "Ever since you joined the Decepticons she has been jealous, I believe she liked being the only femme on the ship."

"I see.."

Sitting beside her he gently pulled her closer to him, "I would never lie to you Arcee."

"Is that what she meant when she said she has a score to settle with me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, it's all making sense now. She had me confused cause I don't recall having any problems with her"

"I've had Soundwave keeping a close optic on her ever since you joined us, for your safety as well as keeping an eye on her."

Arcee smiled as she laid her head on his chest, "You get some rest, I have some business to take care of" Megatron said as he laid her down before getting up. Smiling at him she rested her head and slowly slipped into recharge. Megatron then left the room to go find Airachnid, she was gonna pay for trying to hurt Arcee.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	11. Chapter 11

Megatron looks throughout the ship for her when he comes across Knckout and Breakdown, "Have you guys seen Airachnid?"

Knockout and Breakdown knew the look in Megatron's optics, "I believe she is in the control room, sir," Breakdown spoke. With a grunt Megatron left to head to the control room.

"Come on Breakdown, we better get a berth ready," Knockout sighed as he headed off to med-bay.

"Sure enough, he's gonna beat the scrap out of her"

"Most likely more so than he did to Arcee when he found out about her and Wheeljack," the red mech whispered.

"Yep" the two went into med-bay to get the berth ready.

Megatron goes into the control room and finds Airachnid there, "Airachnid" he hissed.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He walks up to her then punches her knocking her back into a wall, "I told you what I would do if you ever plotted to harm my mate! You had to go and try!" Megatron kept beating her and tore off some of her armor. By the time he was done she laid in a heaping mess, her energon all over the place with her armor scattered, "Don't ever try to harm my mate again!"

"Yes...sir," the spider rasped as she struggled to get up.

Megatron walked out leaving her. He looks at Soundwave before he leaves, "Do whatever with her" he then leaves the room. Soundwave nodded and walked over to the injured femme, his appendages slithered around her body as he picked her up. He didn't care what happened to her but she could still be of use to the war lord, as silent as ever her took her to see Knockout.

Knockout and Breakdown had finished getting things ready and waited, a few minutes later Soundwave comes in with a battered up Airachnid, "I was right," the medic sighed, "Set her over there, Breakdown get some energon cubes ready."

Soundwave placed her on the berth and Breakdown went to get some energon and then they got to work on fixing her up.

* * *

After a good drive around Wheeljack returns to base and was greeted by Bulkhead, "Hey Jackey, you ok?"

"We need to get that bracelet off of Arcee, there has to be a way to get to her without Megatron knowing," the Wrecker muttered to himself.

"I'm sure it's not easy seeing the femme you love be like that"

"No it's not and I don't want to _think_ what Megatron did to her."

Just then the kids come over, "Still no luck in getting Arcee?" Jack asked.

"We did find her but before we could get her back Megatron took her again," Wheeljack sighed.

Jack looked down at the ground, there has to be a way to get her away from Megatron so they can get her back. Raf put a hand on his arm and Miko hugged him, which surprised him a bit. Miko then pulled back, "How about a game? Let's go play a game and get your mind off of everything for a bit"

"Uhh about that, I just remembered a new game that we could play, but I left it at home. Can you give me a lift Wheeljack?" the older teen asked.

"Sure thing" Wheeljack replied before he transformed. Climbing in Jack closed the door and Wheeljack drove off, "You lied, didn't you?" Wheeljack asked Jack once they were out of the base.

"Yeah, I'm tired of playing videogames. I want to help look for Arcee," the human sighed as he leaned back.

"I hear ya kid. How you been holding up?"

"About the same as you but I can't do anything about it. The others are acting like they're walking on eggshells when I'm around."

"They're all just concerned for you, it has to be hard to lose your guardian and friend like that"

"Yeah, how are you holding up? I know that it must be twice as hard for you, knowing that Megatron's doing who know what to Arcee."

"Very hard, I don't even want to think about it"

"So what do you say we find someone that can help us?"

"Like who?"

As they came to a stoplight a Vehicon stopped beside them for a moment before running the red light, "Like a Vehicon?"

"Good enough" Wheeljack said as he sped off after the con. The Vehicon drove off into the dessert, hoping to get away from the Wrecker. But Wheeljack just followed him, going faster and faster. He soon caught up to him and rammed him on the side making him lose control. The con transformed as he spun off road. Wheeljack let Jack out then transformed as well. He then unsheathed his swords and got into a fighting pose. Jack ran behind a rock to stay out of the way. The con backed away slowly not wanting to get beaten up by the Wrecker, "Help me find the war ship and I won't beat the scrap out of ya"

The purple bot whimpered. Did he dare tell Wheeljack and suffer Megatron's wrath, or take the beating from the Wrecker?

"I'm very impatient. So what's it gonna be?"

Transforming his hands into blasters he started firing at Wheeljack. Wheeljack dodged them and went in for an attack. The con ducked and ran passed him, heading straight for Jack. Wheeljack looked and saw him heading for the boy and he went after him to stop him. Jack tried to run away but the Vehicon quickly scooped him up and transformed and drove off. With a growl Wheeljack transformed and went after him. Jack struggled against the con as he roughly strapped him in, desperately trying to get away from the Wrecker. Wheeljack continued to follow pursuit and after a few failed attempts he manages to run the con off the road. He then transformed and went over and yanked the door off and pulled Jack out of the car, "Transform and fight me like a warrior"

Groaning as a piece of his was yanked off the con transformed as Jack ran off to get a safe distance away. With a growl the purple bot transformed his hand into blasters and started shooting at Wheeljack. Wheeljack ran left to right avoiding the shots before he jumped up into the air then came down on the Vehicon with a hard punch. The con fell to the ground with a grunt before moving to stand back up to face his opponent. Wheeljack then threw another punch at the con hitting him square in the face knocking him back a few paces. Groaning in pain he felt his back against a rock wall, he was trapped.

"Don't be a wose, fight back"

With a growl he threw a punch into Wheeljack's stomach. The Wrecker grunted in pain, "There you go, that's the spirit"

Raising his leg he kicked the Wrecker in his side, hoping he could get away. Wheeljack grabbed his leg and brought down his elbow onto it. Hearing his leg snap the con yelled as he stumbled, keeping his weight off of his bad leg, "You're not getting anything out of me," he snarled.

"We can arrange that" Wheeljack said as he unsheathed his swords.

* * *

Miko sighed as she flipped through the channels, "How long does it take to get a video game?" she asked with a groan.

"They probably got caught up in traffic or something" Raf stated.

"For about half an hour?"

"Sure, traffic can take a while. Or he probably ran into his mom, there are a many number of things that could cause him to take a while"

"I'm going to play my guitar," she sighed as she stretched her arms, heading down to the ground floor.

"Ok" Raf said as he went off to look for Bumblebee.

Bulkhead kept his optics on the garage door, wondering if Wheeljack and Jack were alright.

* * *

Meanwhile on the war ship Arcee was having trouble sleeping as her processor was being overrun with everything she heard. Megatron comes in and sees her laying there wide awake, "Woke up already or couldn't sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep," she sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he walked over to the berth.

"Everything just keeps running through my mind."

"What the Autobots and Airachnid said?"

"Yes," she replied softly as she wrapped her arms around him, "There was a white mech that was there and he acting as though he knew me and we were close but I couldn't recall ever meeting him" Arcee then said feeling confused as she thought about the mech.

"He must have confused you for someone else," Megatron spoke as he held her close.

"Must have"

A knock then came at the door, "Lord Megatron?" a Vehicon called from the other side.

"What is it?" he asked with a growl, he was getting tired of everyone interrupting him and Arcee.

"My lord, Knockout wanted me to inform you Airachnid is in bad condition and she's near to offlining but he's doing everything he can to help her"

 _You interrupted me just for that!?_ he thought in a fury, "Very well," Megatron sighed as his hold on Arcee grew a little tighter.

"What happened to Airachnid?" Arcee asked.

"She was punished for putting you in danger, I may have gotten a little carried away."

Arcee looked at him in a bit of surprise, "You did it for me?"

"I don't want to see you in harm's way, ever," he whispered as he gently nuzzled her cheek.

"Have you ever punished me like that?"

"No," he lied, he didn't want her to know. Arcee just smiled as she scooted back to make room on the berth so he could join her. With a smile he laid beside her, holding her close. She laid her head on his chest as she sighed with content.

* * *

The Vehicon laid on the ground after getting a serious beating, his armor was dented with pieces missing and energon was leaking out, "I'll ask again. Where is the war ship?"

"Not..telling...you anything," the Vehicon rasped.

"Your just making it harder for yourself"

Jack had stayed behind the rock, peeking out every now and then. Wheeljack looked down at the beaten Vehicon, "Get out of here" he says as he backs away while putting his swords away. The con looked at Wheeljack in confusion. He was letting him go? Wheeljack turned and walked towards Jack, he then transformed and opened the door to let Jack get in. Jack glanced over to the wounded Vehicon before getting in. Wheeljack drove off, leaving the Decepticon by himself. The con watched them leave then he called for a groundbridge and headed back.

"Why did you just leave him?" Jack asked as they got closer to the base.

Wheeljack turned on something on his little monitor, "I placed a tracer on him while we were fighting, I'm letting him show us where the ship is"

"Wow, that was smart," Jack smiled as he took a closer look at the monitor, "Nice work."

The two arrives at base and they tell the rest of the bots the plan. Miko punched Jack in the shoulder, "You liar," she huffed.

"Sorry but I was getting tired of sitting around and playing games and feeling helpless to help my partner. I had to do something to help"

"Well you could have told us," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't say anything cause I knew you guys would try and stop me"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"But at least now we have a way to track the ship," Raf added.

"Yes we do, well done Wheeljack" Optimus said praising the actions of the Wrecker.

"Yeah that's Jackey" Bulkhead said as he slapped his buddy on the shoulder.

Smiling under the praise Wheeljack checked his monitor, "Now all we have to do is follow the con."

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	12. Chapter 12

The con gets back to the ship and heads straight to med-bay. He goes in and Knockout and Breakdown sees him, "What happened to you?" Knockout asked as he cringed at the sight of his armor being torn and dented.

Groaning as he laid on the berth the Vehicon said only one word, "Wheeljack."

"The Wrecker gave you a beating?"

"Yeah."

Knockout looked him over, "He gave you a good beating. Let me guess, he was trying to get the location of the ship"

"Yes, but I didn't give it to him," the purple bot winced.

"Good" Knockout said as he got to working on fixing up his injuries.

The Vehicon looked and spotted Airachnid laying in another berth looking almost dead, "What happened to her?"

"Megatron punished her because she put Arcee in harm's way," Breakdown spoke up.

"Oh.. He must have been really pissed"

"That's a bit of an understatement, she nearly went off line," Knockout replied.

"Oh wow"

"Yeah, so make a mental note, do not put Arcee in any danger."

"I will, all Decepticons better keep that in mind"

* * *

Wheeljack managed to move the view of the tracer on the on onto the big monitor so they could keep a lookout. They soon get something and they get the location of where the ship is, "We know where the ship is, now to get inside," Bulkhead said as he slammed his fist into his palm, ready to bash some cons.

"Ratchet, open up a groundbridge" Optimus ordered. Ratchet nodded and opened a bridge.

* * *

Knockout was fixing up the Vehicon's armor when he spotted something, "What's this?"

"What's what?" the Vehicon asked as Megatron walked in to check on Airachnid's condition.

Knockout brought out the thing and examined it. He then looked at Megatron with wide optics, "My lord, it's a tracer! He was fighting the Wrecker and it seems he placed a tracer on him"

"Have every soldier in the main rooms and the hallway," Megatron growled as he glared at the wounded Vehicon. With that he ran off to find Arcee, if Wheeljack managed to get the bracelet off he didn't want to think about what would happen. Knockout and Breakdown went to inform the soldiers. Next thing they knew the Autobots were on board and they were being attacked.

Arcee looked up when she heard the commotion, "What on Cybertron is going on?" she asked herself as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door she ran into someone. She looks and sees a white mech standing in front of her, the same one that tried to hug her before. He grabbed her and pushed her into the room then he closed and locked the door. With a startled yelp she looked at him in confusion and anger, "You!" she growled as she unsheathed her wrist blades and took her battle stance.

"Arcee, I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to save you. Megatron has reset your processor"

"Yeah right, Megatron would never do that. Sorry but you have me confused for someone else," she narrowed her optics.

"No I don't. You and I had a thing going, we fell in love a long time ago and even made plans to mate. But then Megatron took you and made you his mate and now he's reset your processor through that bracelet and is making you think you're in love with him and you belong with him"

"I _do_ belong with him and I love him," the femme insisted.

"No you don't. Take the bracelet off and I'll prove it"

Arcee narrowed her optics at him, "Fine and _I'll_ prove it to you that no matter what I will always love Megatron," she huffed as she started to take off the bracelet.

Wheeljack felt a ping of pain in his spark after hearing that, he hopes that's not true, _I'm right, I know she'll come to see reason once she takes off the bracelet_

Arcee takes off the bracelet and suddenly her helm starts hurting and she starts feeling all dizzy and light-headed. She leans against the berth as she goes down to one knee, she then looks up at the mech standing there, "Wheeljack?"

The Wrecker knelt beside her, happy that she said his name, "Yeah, it's me. What do you remember?" he asked as he hesitantly placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Everything's coming at me in a blur, I can't really tell. But I remember you and a bit of our time together"

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he smiled as he offered his hand to help her up.

Just when she was getting ready to take his hand she grabbed her helm and hollered in pain. She then grabbed at her chest as she collapsed to the floor.

"Arcee!" Wheeljack quickly caught her and gently placed her on the berth, "Talk to me? What's wrong?"

"I..don't know.. My helm and my spark chamber just started hurting"

Wheeljack looked at the bracelet device and thinking it was the cause he stomped on it, crushing it to millions of pieces. Then the door busted open and Megatron appeared with his arm cannon at the ready to shoot, "Get away from my mate"

Wheeljack transformed his arms to his blasters, "She is not your mate Megatron," he growled as he stood protectively in front of Arcee.

Megatron looks down after seeing a tiny shimmer out of the corner of his optic and sees the bracelet in pieces. He then looks back at Wheeljack and growls, "You'll never get her back, I won't let you!" he then shouts as he charges Wheeljack. Just as Wheeljack was about to charge a blaster went off from behind him, hitting Megatron square in the chest. He slid back from the impact but it didn't really do him much harm, he became furious and charged at Wheeljack again. He punched him then grabbed him and threw him into the wall. After he threw Wheeljack into the wall and goes over and hits Arcee, knocking her off the berth.

Hearing Arcee cry out Wheeljack charged at Megatron, shooting at him. He wasn't going to let the war lord hurt his girl again. Megatron raised his arm to block the shots as he ran towards him and he gave him a swift punch. Wheeljack felt his body slam into the wall and landed next to Arcee, there had to be a way to stop Megatron.

While he's looking at Megatron he feels a zap of electricity going through him, he looks and sees Soundwave come up next to Megatron before he blacked out. Megatron turned to Soundwave, "Get rid of him"

Soundwave nodded and picked up the knocked out Wrecker with his appendages and walked out, "Wheeljack!" Arcee yells out as she tries to go after them, but Megatron stops her as he wraps his hand around her waist then threw her onto the berth. Arcee glared at him as she tried to punch him in his stomach. He caught her hand and placed it above her head as he laid her down on the berth.

Yelling in pain she glared at him, "No matter how many times you beat him he will always find me," she growled.

Megatron rolled his optics, "I'm not even hurting you"

"Tell that to my chest and processor."

"Your chest and processor? I haven't even done anything to your chest and processor"

"From that stupid bracelet you gave me, I should have known better than to put it on."

"It can affect your processor a bit but not your chest"

"Then explain the pain in my spark chamber."

Megatron looks at her confused, he has no idea what she's talking about, "I don't know why you're getting a pain in your spark chamber"

* * *

Soundwave was dragging Wheeljack through the corridors to go dispose of him when he was knocked in the back of his head. He fell to the ground then looked up and saw Bulkhead there, he removed Soundwaves appendages off of Wheeljack then picked him up and Optimus and Bee came along and they helped him carry Wheeljack off. Then a bridge opened up and they went through heading back to base, "Arcee," Wheeljack mumbled as they went through the groundbridge. They get into base and they lay him down on a berth and Ratchet takes a look at him.

"How is he Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

"He just got some dents and a shock, he'll be just fine after some rest"

Sometime later Wheeljack wakes up, "Jackey, what happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Wheeljack groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Soundwave got the jump on me," he sighed as he looked around, "Megatron still has her... doesn't he?"

"Yeah, sorry" Bulkhead replied with his optics down casted.

"Does she still have the bracelet on?" Optimus asked.

"No, thank Primus for that. I crushed it pretty good, at least Megatron can't use it on her anymore."

"That's good. Now all we need to do is get her away from Megatron, somehow"

"Yeah, what's the expression? "Third time's the charm"?" the Wrecker asked.

"You got it" Miko said as she held up two thumbs. Wheeljack smiled before it slowly turned into a frown, he was still worried about Arcee.

"Now what do we do? Megatron no doubt will double the shield and the guards" Bulkhead asked then stated.

"We'll figure something out," Wheeljack spoke with determination.

"Yes, I believe we will" Optimus said.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	13. Chapter 13

Arcee hugged herself as she stared at the wall, her spark chamber had stopped hurting now. She tried to think of what could have caused it, "Come, let's go to med-bay and get you checked out" Megatron said as he started to walk out of the room. With a sigh she followed after Megatron. They reached med-bay and Megatron instructed Knockout to take a look at Arcee. He scans her over, "So what is causing the pain?" Megatron asked in concern.

"I don't know my lord, nothing's showing up on the scanner. But my guess would be it has something to do with the dark energon"

"Are you saying that the dark energon is attacking her spark?"

"I can't say as I'm not completely sure"

"Hmm," Megatron looked to Arcee who sat up and stared at the wall, "Let's get you back to the room."

Arcee jumped off the berth and followed Megatron back to the room, "Can I get you anything?" he asked as they entered his room. She hadn't said a word for a while, not even a sassy remark.

"No, I'm fine"

Before Megatron could say or do anything else he grabbed at his helm as it started hurting. Arcee's optics widened in shock, unsure of what to do for a moment. Shaking her head she took this opportunity and ran out of the room. She had to try to get away. Megatron tried to follow suit but his helm was hurting too much. But Arcee didn't get far before she ran into Soundwave who stopped her. He wrapped his tentacles around her arms and took her back to the room. Arcee struggled against the appendages but with no success. Megatron looks up and sees the two coming into the room, "Thanks Soundwave" he said as the ache in his helm started to subside.

"Yeah, thanks Soundwave," Arcee muttered sarcastically.

Soundwave brought up something on the screen to inquire after Megatron's wellbeing, "I'll be fine Soundwave, just a helm ache"

 _I wish it was more than a helm ache,_ she thought bitterly as Soundwave put her on the berth.

Megatron stands up and looks at her, "Did you really think you could escape the ship while I was down? There will always be one of the others to stop you, mainly Soundwave, nothing gets past him"

"It never hurts to try," she huffed as she glared at the wall.

"Leave us Soundwave"

With a nod Soundwave left the room, closing the door behind him, "Did you forget that if you get too far from me you would die?"

"No, and I don't care. If I can't be with Wheeljack I'd rather be dead than to be your mate for another second," she growled.

With a growl he grabs her with one hand and slams her down on the berth, "I'll never let you go and I'll never let him have you" he growled out as he got onto the berth and hovered over her.

Wincing when he slammed her on the berth she glared up at him tears of anger threatening to escape at any moment, "What is it about me that you are so obsessed with?! Why can't you get it through that thick bucket head of yours that I don't have feeling for you?"

Megatron glared down at her, "I don't know why you're the one I became so obsessed and in love with, there's just something about you that captured my spark and made me decide to have you as my mate"

"Well I don't love you, especially since you killed my father."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to make you love me"

Arcee didn't say anything as she glared at him. Megatron removed his hand from around her waist and he pressed his body against hers to keep her pinned down as he grabbed her helm to hold it in place as he kissed her. Arcee closed her optics as he kissed her, she did not want to look at the warlord. She had to keep hope that Wheeljack would come for her, to get her off of this ship and away from Megatron. He then started kissing her down her neck to her shoulder, he is determined to keep her no matter what.

* * *

"Optimus, I'm picking up a reading" Ratchet announces.

"What is it?" the Prime asked as he walked over.

"Not sure. It's strange, it seems to be coming from within the planet. But there's nothing in the planet"

"The only thing there is inside the planet is the core, and it's now alive" Raf informed them.

"Hmm, let me do some research" Optimus said as he went over to one of the monitors and started typing some stuff in.

As Optimus looked over what he had discovered he explained it to the team. He explained the whole Prophecy and about the planets aligning and everything, "Wait, so this Prophecy will be on Earth?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like it," Wheeljack replied as he crossed his arms.

"We thought the Prophecy was meant to be on Cybertron but with it being dark for hundreds of years and given everything that's been happening on this planet..." Ratchet explains then trails off as he's trying to put it all together in his processor.

"Though we still don't know yet what the Prophecy entails" Optimus added.

"So what does the Prophecy mean for the Earth?" Miko asked.

"Not sure, like I said we still don't know what the Prophecy entails. We don't know what kind of destruction is to come" Optimus replied.

* * *

Back at the war ship Megatron was walking through the corridors, he couldn't finish what he started with Arcee cause he started getting a helmache again and started seeing visions, though he was unsure of what it all meant. Then he remembered the old Prophecy and he started thinking he was the one from the Prophecy to bring the chaos and destruction. He thought that as his optics and insignia all started turning purple as the Dark Energon in his body started firing up, "Um, Lord Megatron, you're glowing purple," Breakdown spoke with hesitation.

Megatron looked at him, "I know that!" he then walked into the main control room, "I need more Dark Energon. Soundwave, search for more, I need to be to the top of my power"

Breakdown flinched at the shout and side stepped over to Knockout. Soundwave stared for a moment before he turned to the monitor and started searching, "I now see that I am the one the Prophecy speaks of, I shall bring destruction to this planet. I have seen it so vividly" he says as he sees another vision of himself standing triumphantly over Optimus.

Arcee was still in the room, holding her helm. She could see the same things that Megatron was seeing, she had to stop him somehow. She grabbed at her chest as it started hurting again, she could sense that the Dark Energon was starting to overtake Megatron's spark, and she knows her spark won't be far behind since she's spark bonded to Megtron through the Dark Energon. She could see flashes of Megatron standing over Optimus, ready to take his spark. She wanted to get rid of the Dark Energon inside of her, but the only way to do that was to Spark Bond with Wheeljack. There had to be a way to get off of the ship without Soundwave's interference.

* * *

Megatron had went out for a flight and he came across Bumblebee and Raf driving along a road and he shot at them, one blast hitting Bee sending him reeling, spinning around until he stopped. Megatron then flew back to the ship. Bumblebee checked on Raf to make sure he was alright but when he didn't get a response he raced off to meet up with Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Optimus.

The Nemesis was docked at a military base so the cons could get the device they required. The cons and the soldiers of the base were shooting at each other when a groundbridge opened up and Optimus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack came through ready to fight. While they were fighting the Vehicons Megatron came flying n and landed in front of the Autobots. Optimus tried to convince Megatron not to go through with the prophecy, trying to tell him that it would only do harm, but Megatron wouldn't listen. Megatron smiled as he explained that he would do whatever it takes to fulfill the prophecy and how it's his fate as Bumblebee came walking in with the injured human child, "Ahh, speaking of fate" Megatron said as he saw Bee coming towards them with Raf in his arms. The three then turned to see him and Optimus' optics went wide when he saw the injured child. Bulkhead and Wheeljack went to check on him, "Ahh, I swatted a bee but squashed a bug" Megatron said feeling proud of himself. Optimus narrowed his optics and asked Ratchet for an immediate groundbridge. For the first time since the war began a dark thought had entered the Prime's mind, he was going to make Megatron pay for hurting the child and keeping Arcee in his control.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	14. Chapter 14

Arcee was watching from atop the ship as Wheeljack and Bumblebee went through the groundbridge and Megatron headed back to the ship, not knowing that Bulkhead and Optimus was nearby ready to get onto the ship. Arcee wanted so badly to help her team but she couldn't do anything as long as Soundwave was there watching over her by orders of Megatron. Soundwave stayed close to the femme but he kept a short distance away in case she tried anything.

Megatron flew up then transformed, landing next to Arcee. He then walks up to her, "Enjoyed the view?"

Arcee clenched her fist as she narrowed her optics, she wanted to hit him so badly but she knew either Soundwave or Megatron would stop her, "No, I'm not enjoying the view," she growled.

"You saw the child I presume"

Arcee's body shook with anger as she glared at the warlord, "Yes I saw him."

"Your teammates need to do a better job at watching over your human allies" he then said as he walked past her to head into the ship, Soundwave and Arcee following behind. Arcee kept quiet as she followed, Megatron had made a huge mistake in hurting the young human. She just had to wait for the right moment. Megatron looked at her from the corner of his optic, "I'm sure your human friend will be fine, no doubt your teammates are working on a way to help him"

"Was there a point in hurting him?" she snapped the question.

"He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, I was just aiming to hurt the scout I didn't know he had a passenger"

Arcee clenched her dentures as she glared at the warlord. Megatron could feel her glare, "Glaring doesn't help"

With a soft huff she looked over to one of the monitors, praying that Raf would be alright, "Soundwave, look after Arcee and make sure she doesn't try anything. I have some business to attend to, I'll be back later" Megatron said before he left.

 _Not like I would try anyway, I'd rather stay in one piece,_ she thought bitterly. Soundwave nodded in conformation to his master as Megatron left.

* * *

Back at base the bots were fighting to keep Raf alive. June Darby was arguing with Ratchet that Raf needed to be taken to the hospital while Ratchet told her that it would be too risky to move the child in his condition, "It's too risky and your doctors won't know how to counter against energon Ms. Darby" Ratchet argues.

Wheeljack watched the two with a heavy spark, it was clear that the Autobots considered the human as a part of the family. Megatron needed to be stopped before something worse happens. Ratchet kept scanning and looking for a solution when he discovered that Raf had been infected with Dark Energon, "Raf has been infected with Dark Energon, we need to counter quickly!" Ratchet exclaims as he gets prepared.

"How do you plan to do that?" June asked feeling more worried for the child's safety.

"We need to inject some pure energon"

"But I thought coming in contact with it was dangerous."

"It is, but I'm hoping it will meet the Dark Energon head on"

"The pure energon should get rid of the Dark Energon, the two would cancel each other out and Raf should be out of harm's way," Wheeljack explained.

"Exactly"

Meanwhile Optimus was going through the war ship looking for Megatron, who was off the ship and standing by a volcano. Bulkhead had went back to base with the device they went on board to get, "What's that Bulk?" Miko asked once Bulkhead had returned as she tried to get a good look at the device. Bulkhead explained to her what it was and what it was used for, "Ohhh, did you find Arcee?"

"No, but I'm willing to bet she's heavily guarded"

"Most likely Megatron has Soundwave keeping an optic on her," Wheeljack growled as he crossed his arms.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Bulkhead said.

* * *

Optimus was going through the ship killing one drone after another when he came across Arcee with Soundwave. Soundwave stood between him and her and a bunch of the drones came to put a block in front of Arcee to prevent him from getting her. Arcee could take these drones on but with Soundwave so close she wasn't sure if she should take the risk. Optimus glared at Soundwave and the drones in front of him, he was ready to take them down and try to get to his soldier but Arcee shook her head telling him not to, "Just go" Arcee told him as Soundwave grabbed her arm and took her away. The drones started firing at Optimus while Soundwave got away with Arcee. With a soft growl Optimus shot back as he made his way out. It didn't take him long to get through them all, then he used one of their computer com. links off the wrist to contact Megatron and challenge him. The warlord accepted the Prime's challenge and gave him the location for their battle. The other cons had to stand down while Optimus made his way to the groundbridge to go to Megatron's location.

Coming through the groundbridge Optimus stared at Megatron with growing hate. Megatron looked at him as he smirked. After having a few exchange of words they got into a fight.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis Arcee was standing with Soundwave and the others waiting for word from Megatron. She hoped that Optimus would be ok and not do something he would regret.

By this time Airachnid was awake and able to move around so she went out of med-bay. She heard Megatron was off the ship and off fighting Optimus so she went to where the others were and set her sights on Arcee, preparing to take her out. Soundwave turned when he heard the bridge doors opening and saw Airachnid. Arcee also turned and saw her and she glared at her. Next thing she knew Airachnid charged her and she brought out her blades and prepared to defend herself. Airachnid leapt into the air, using one of her spider-like legs to slash Arcee's blue armor. Arcee brought up her arms and used her blades to block, she blocked one blow after another while she tried to land some blows herself. Airachnid countered the femme's attacks with her legs while trying to find some weakness, "So tell me Arcee, what's the deal with you and Wheeljack? Is he your new partner?" she asked in a toying tone. Arcee just kept quiet, she was gonna be sure she didn't let her get under her plating. She threw a fist at her face which collided and she slashed her blade at her shoulder leaving a good cut. Growling from the cut Airachnid swing her leg into Arcee, sending her flying into one of the walls. She then goes over to her and gets ready to go in for the kill when Soundwave stepped in. He got between the two, blocking Airachnid.

"You have something to say Soundwave?" the spider bot asked as Arcee slowly got to her peds.

Soundwave played a recording of Megatron's voice, "You will not harm her"

Airachnid glared at him, "And what are you gonna do?" she never seen him fight and she doesn't know how good a fighter he is.

"Are you challenging me?" Soundwave played the recording. With a growl she charged at the silent mech, ready to tear his spark out. Soundwave blocked her blows before he grabbed her shoulder then punched her in the stomach before throwing her making her slide across the floor. Arcee watched in dumbstruck awe as Airachnid got back up to prepare to attack again when she noticed that Laserbeak was missing. She looked for Laserbeak and while she was doing that Soundwave came over and gave her another punch then Laserbeak came out of nowhere and shot at her. Airachnid fell to the ground with a thud, as she tried to get back up Soundwave stepped on her helm. Laserbeak made his way back to Soundwave as the silent mech seemed to stare at the spider bot.

Arcee just looked on still in awe, _I knew he was a good fighter but I didn't know he was that good, he took down Airachnid with ease. I can see why he's Megatron's right hand mech. Which is why I don't try anything when he's around_

"I yield," Airachnid growled in defeat.

Soundwave looked at Arcee and required after her well-being.

"Fine, I won't go near her again," the spider femme snarled.

Arcee looked up at Soundwave, "I'm fine" she replies as she gets up, she then heads out of the room. As she walked she felt a sharp pain in her processor and held her helm as she let out a yell. The visions kept coming and she wanted them to stop. After a moment it stopped and she went on her way. She decided to use this opportunity to get off the ship for a bit and go for a drive. She was walking through the corridors heading for the groundbridge room when she heard footsteps behind her, she looked back and saw Knockout, "I'm not gonna escape I just need a bit of time to myself"

"I know but make sure that Soundwave knows that," the medic warned.

She scuffed, "I don't have to tell him everything" she then went on walking and went into the groundbridge room then walked over to the controls and Knockout followed her in.

Coming to a stop she turned and glared at the medic, "Are you going to keep following me?"

"Just wondering what you're doing and want to be sure you're ok. I don't want Megatron ruining my finish when he returns cause something happened to you"

Arcee sighed as she rolled her optics, "Figures, you're really just looking out for yourself," she muttered as she punched in the coordinates.

Knockout just shrugged as a groundbridge opened up, "Tell Soundwave I've gone for a drive and I'll be back in a bit" Arcee said before she transformed and drove off through the bridge. The medic sighed as the portal closed and left to relay the message to Soundwave.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	15. Chapter 15

Back at base Raf managed to pull through which made the bots happy. They were standing around waiting for word from Optimus when Arcee's signal appeared on the screen, "I'm getting Arcee's signal" Ratchet announces.

Wheeljack quickly made his way to the monitor, sure enough he could see her signal on the screen, "We can get her back," he whispered, "Send me to her location."

With a slight nod Ratchet opens up a groundbridge to Arcee's location and Wheeljack goes through.

Arcee heard the ground bridge behind her and came to a stop and transformed, "Knockout I swear if you followed me I'll-," she spoke as she turned and saw Wheeljack standing a few feet from her. Wheeljack didn't say anything he just ran over to her and hugged her. Arcee gasped softly when she felt his arm around her as she slowly returned his hug with her own, "You're here."

"Of course, as soon as Ratchet said he saw your signal I had him groundbridge me here"

Arcee tried her best to hold the tears back but then the pain in her chest and head returned, all she wanted was for the pain to stop. Wheeljack pulled back from the hug and placed his hands on her cheek plates as he looked her over, "Are you ok? Has Megatron done anything else to hurt you?"

"No he hasn't, but the Dark Energon that's in me has been causing myself and Megatron pain," she explained.

"It has? How?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has something to do with the atmosphere," she replied as the wind started to pick up.

"Could be. Let's get back to base and we'll work on releasing you from the curse"

"We need to hurry, no doubt Soundwave is watching," Arcee warned as she took Wheeljack's hand with hers. Just then a groundbridge appeared and Soundwave came through with a bunch of Vehicons which surrounded the pair, "I just had to say that," Arcee muttered as she went into a battle stance.

Soundwave made his way over to them and he shocked the two, though not enough to knock them out just enough to stun them. Soundwave then grabbed Arcee's arm and took her through the bridge back to the war ship leaving Wheeljack behind with the Vehicons. Wheeljack growled in anger as the Vehicons charged at him. He brought out his swords and started attacking, hoping he would make it in time to get to Arcee. But before he knew it Soundwave and Arcee was through the bridge and it closed up. Then another bridge opened up and Bulkhead and Bumblebee came through and helped Wheeljack with the Vehicons.

By the time they finished taking the Vehicons down Wheeljack let out an enraged snarl as he slashed at a tree. He was so close, "Sorry we didn't get here sooner Jackie" Bulkhead said feeling bad for his friend and sorry that they couldn't get her back. Him and the others want Arcee back just as much as Wheeljack does. Breathing heavily the Wrecker glared at the fallen Vehicons, "I was so close, if Soundwave hadn't have come we would have Arcee back with us."

"Come on, let's head back to base"

With a frustrated sigh he followed after the two when the groundbridge opened for them. There just had to be a way to get her back.

* * *

Soundwave took Arcee to the bridge and they waited for Megatron, but they didn't have to wait for too long as just then Megatron called in for a groundbridge. Arcee glared at the wall as he came through the portal. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to make it back to Wheeljack, but she would never give up hope.

Megatron looked at her, "Did something happen Soundwave?" he asked as he continued to look at Arcee. Soundwave showed what had happened with Airachnid, Arcee was surprised that he didn't show that she had seen Wheeljack. Was Soundwave toying with her? Megatron looked at Soundwave's visor then looked at Airachnid and snarled at the femme, "You made another attempt!?" he shouted in anger as he walked towards her. Airachnid flinched and took a small step back, "Did the last beating not put some sense into you? Well let me give you one that will!" he shouted before he hit the femme. Airachnid yelled in pain as Megatron sent her flying into a few Vehicons. Even Arcee flinched at the force Megatron had used, noticing that he was no longer glowing purple. Megatron then flinched in pain, his whole body was aching from the fight with Optimus, "I'll finish with you later after I get fixed up" he said as he walked out and headed to med-bay.

Arcee watched Megatron leave and Airachnid left with a growl. The blue warrior waited for the two to be completely out of sight before turning to Soundwave, "I'll admit I'm surprised you didn't say anything about Wheeljack," she spoke not looking at the silent mech.

"It was just a little run in and I got you away, so didn't really see the need to mention it"

Arcee narrowed her optics, but she was grateful, "Thanks, for not saying anything."

Soundwave then went to get to his work and Knockout came over, "He likes you. Not in the sense Lord Megatron does, just kind of likes you"

Arcee looked at Knockout like he had grown a second head.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just... surprised," she replied, unsure of how to feel.

"I just know he doesn't conceal something like that for a bot unless he likes them. You should feel lucky, there's not many he likes or would conceal something for, especially from Lord Megatron"

Arcee glanced back to Soundwave who was typing away on the monitor. Now she had Knockout and Soundwave looking out for her, it was odd but some part of her was glad. Just then Megatron's voice was heard ringing throughout the ship, "KNOCKOUT, WHERE IN THE PITS ARE YOU!?"

Arcee and Knockout flinched as the red medic ran to med-bay, "Coming!"

Arcee giggled softly to herself and hoped that Megatron would go easy on the medic. Arcee then left the room and went to Megatron's room. While she was walking she thought about how Megatron looked when he returned, _Optimus really gave him a beating. I wonder how much damage Megatron did on him. Hope not too much_

* * *

Optimus walked through the groundbridge and asked how Raf was doing. The kid was awake and he looked at Optimus and gave a thumbs up as he smiled at him. Optimus smiled at the child before explaining what had happened during his battle with Megatron, "Wait, wait, wait, Megatron was glowing purple and there was purple stuff shooting out of the volcano?" Ratchet asked feeling confused.

"Yes, I am still unsure why it had happened," Optimus replied.

"It is a mystery"

Optimus then looked over at Wheeljack, "Did something happen?"

"Ratchet picked up Arcee's signal and he went to bring her back but Soundwave came in and took her back to the war ship," Bulkhead explained as he looked to his friend in worry.

"I see. We need to figure out a way to get her from Megatron and Soundwave so we can get her back"

"We'll need a fool proof plan, I'm sure we can come up with one if we all put our heads together," Miko said as she tried to think of an idea.

"In the meantime I'm taking Raf to the hospital" June puts in as she goes to help Raf off the bed and take him to her car.

"With all due respect June I do not think it is wise to leave the base," Ratchet said as he looked at the weather reports from around the world, "The weather conditions have been getting worse."

"I don't care he needs to be seen by a human doctor. Jack, Miko you two are coming as well" she counters as she puts Raf in the car.

"You're not my mom," Miko huffed as she stayed where she was, "I'm not going."

"I am yours, now get in" June ordered her son. Jack sighed as he got in the car and June dove off as Raf looked out the back window, waving sadly to Bumblebee. The others watched as the three left and Bumblebee looked at Raf with sad optics as he went out of view. A bit later Bee went out after them after it was announced tornadoes were in the area, he managed to get to them just before they got sucked into a tornado and he took them back.

"You're back!" Miko exclaimed with joy as she pulled Raf and Jack into a hug.

"Are you three ok?" Optimus asked them.

"We are, thanks to Bumblebee," Raf replied with a grateful smile to the scout.

"Do they know what's causing the bad weather?" June asked.

"No, they have no idea. I'm gonna do some searching and see" Ratchet says as he looks to the monitors. A bit later they get a sound coming from the center of the Earth which almost sounded like a heartbeat.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis Megatron, Arcee and Soundwave stood on the bridge as Soundwave played the sound for everyone to hear. Megatron held his helm, "Turn it off Soundwave, I already got the pulsing going in my processor" he says as he tries to get the pounding in his helm to stop. Arcee's helm was hurting as well but not as bad.

"What is it?" Arcee asked as Soundwave's screen went blank.

"I have a suspicion but I'm not completely sure. I'll need to check into it" Megatron replied as he started to stand up straight and get his balance back. Arcee watched as Megatron started to leave, unsure if she should follow. Soundwave made up her mind for her and told her it would be best if she stayed on the ship.

"I heard that the weather has been getting really bad around the planet. Has there been anything else?" she asked the purple mech. Soundwave brought up on his visor what's been going on. Arcee watched in silence, hoping that the kids and her team were safe.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _I know it's a bit out of character for Knockout and Soundwave but I wanted Arcee to have a bit of comfort on the ship and not be at odds with all the cons or always thinking she has to fend for her life._


	16. Chapter 16

At Autobot base the Autobots finally came to the realization that everything that's been happening all had to do with Unicron the chaos bringer. They explained it to June and the kids and told them the back story of Unicron and Primus and the thirteen Primes, "So Unicron is inside of the Earth?" Jack asked as he tried to understand what was just explained.

"He's not inside Earth he is Earth. The whole planet is him and at the core is his spark" Ratchet explained.

"So how much trouble are we in if he fully wakes up?" Miko asked.

"I'm not sure. It most likely could be the end of the human race"

"How can we stop Unicron?" Raf asked.

"Not sure. I'm gonna try confronting him" Optimus replied.

"You're going to need some back up," Bulkhead said, ready to help.

"No, I need to do this by myself"

* * *

While they were discussing that Megatron landed near a volcano and called forth Unicron who came out in a puff of smoke and asked what he wanted. Megatron then offered himself as his servant and offered his service to do whatever he bid but Unicron denied him and told him he wasn't worthy to be his servant. Then he sensed the Prime that is on Earth, "What's this I sense? The taint of Primus, here?"

"That would be Optimus Prime," Megatron spoke with a growl.

"You offer your loyalty to me and yet you let a Prime live?"

"Forgive me Unicron."

"I'll take out the Prime myself. But I do know a way you can serve me and make up for your error"

"How so?" Megatron asked as he looked to the Chaos Bringer.

"Give me your mate to be my slave"

Megatron's optics widened in shock, there was absolutely no way he would allow Unicron to use his mate, "I can see you like all others don't know the full extent of using Dark Energon to make a femme your mate"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dark Energon is my blood source which means any Cybertronian that has it in their systems belong to me. When you used the Dark Energon to make the femme your mate you basically signed her over to me, you bonded her to me as well as you. Which means she's mine to do with as I please just like you are"

Megatron clenched his fist in anger, he refused to allow Unicron to take Arcee as his own, "Think upon it while I go take care of the Prime. But just keep in mind no matter what you choose I will take her when I'm done" Unicron said before he disappeared.

With an enraged snarl Megatron transformed and flew off to do something he never thought he would do. Help Optimus Prime take down the Chaos Bringer. While Megatron was flying he called the ship and contacted Soundwave, "Soundwave put Arcee in my room and put some guards there"

Soundwave turned his head to Arcee and walked over to her motioning for her to follow him as he signaled a few Vehicons to follow as well, "What's going on?" Arcee asked as she followed him. Soundwave played back what he was told, he was unsure why Megatron was acting like this, "You don't know why he said that?"

A red "x" appeared on his screen as they arrived at Megatron's room. Arcee walked in and Soundwave closed and locked the door and told the Vehicons to stand guard, _I wish I knew what was going on,_ she thought with a sigh as she laid down on the berth.

* * *

Optimus was walking through a cavern when he got confronted by Unicron. After a bit of talking and Optimus trying to get the Chaos Bringer to come to reason and leave the humans alone and Unicron denying it the two get into a fight. Hearing the commotion Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran in to help the Prime. Optimus saw them come through the bridge, "I thought I told you all to stay back"

"Sorry Prime but we can't let you get all of the fun," Wheeljack smirked as he withdrew his swords. They all continued fighting off one Unicron after another until they were forced to flee. While they were fleeing they ran into the gigantic size Unicron who knocked them all over. While Optimus was lying on the ground under some rocks he looked up and saw Unicron walking over, then he lifted up his foot to try and squash the Prime. Just as the massive rock was about to stomp on the Prime he was hit with a barrage of laser fire. The massive rock of Unicron tumbled over and fell into pieces and the Autobots all looked around wondering who had done it. Transforming Megatron landed in front of Optimus, aiming his weapon at the Autobot leader. After a few moments he offered his hand to help the Prime to his feet. Optimus looked at his hand then up at him before taking his hand and getting up out of the rock pile.

"Did Megatron just.." Bulkhead trailed off in disbelief, "Help us?" Wheeljack finished with a growl.

"Surprising isn't it?"

"It is. Where is Arcee?" Optimus asked the war lord.

"On the Nemesis in my room"

"Let her go right now," Wheeljack demanded as he took a step forward.

"That won't be wise as Unicron is after her"

"And whose fault is that?" Wheeljack growled in frustration.

Megatron just rolled his optics as he looked at Optimus, "We need to work together to take down Unicron"

"I agree," Optimus replied.

"Wait, wait, why should we team up with you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Unless you want the Earth to become a waste land and for Arcee to become his slave, I see no other reason for us to, "team up"."

Bulkhead just growled as he clenched his dentures and glared at the war lord. Wheeljack was doing his best not to attack the silver mech, however the feeling was short lived when he noticed rocks moving and forming a massive Unicron along with several smaller ones. Optimus called for a groundbridge and one opened up and they all ran through and back to base. While Megatron was running to the portal he heard Unicron talk to him, "Hope you said goodbye to your mate cause I'm going after her now that I'm done"

Megatron slid to a stop and transformed and took to the sky to try to slow the Chaos Bringer down, "I'm not letting you take my mate!"

Unicron growled as Megatron fired at him, "She has Dark Energon inside of her, therefore I can do as I please with her."

"No! I won't allow it!" Megatron then transformed and punched through the larger Unicron, causing the rock to crumble. Once he managed to take a majority of them down he headed for the groundbridge that the bots opened up for him.

Optimus ordered for the humans to remain out of sight as Megatron made his way into their base. The humans stayed in hiding but looked around the corner of a wall to see the great war lord they been hearing about. Raf glared at him as he marched out to give the war lord a piece of his mind.

"So this is where the magic happens," Megatron spoke as he looked around. Hearing the sound of footsteps he turned to see Raf along with Jack and Miko and the human adults, "The kid lives. You humans are resilient"

Raf was too upset to say anything as Jack pulled him away, "You won't get away with this Megatron," Miko growled, "NEVER!" she was about to charge at him before Agent Fowler stopped her. Megatron just looked at her before his attention was grabbed by Ratchet who called him over to the monitors so he could show him how they're gonna take down Unicron. Wheeljack glared at Megatron, he couldn't believe that they had to work with him. If it wasn't for him then Arcee and the planet wouldn't be in danger.

"For what reason exactly is Unicron after Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"He believes that since there is Dark Energon inside of her then she belongs to him," Megatron replied as he clenched his fist.

"Would make sense, using the Dark Energon to make her your mate would make her belong to him as well" Ratchet said.

"She does not belong to him!" Megatron snarled as he turned to the medic.

"She doesn't belong to anyone, except herself," Wheeljack stated.

"She belongs to me"

Wheeljack took a step forward when Bulkhead stopped him, "Easy Jackie, we'll get her back," the former Wrecker promised.

"This is not the time, we need to focus on taking Unicron down" Optimus informed. Wheeljack glared at Megatron but nodded, Optimus was right.

Later they all got ready to head out, the bots said their goodbyes to the humans just in case then they left through the groundbridge, "Whoa, who knew Earth had all of this," Bulkhead whistled as they entered the purple colored tunnels.

"The humans didn't even know"

"Let's hope they don't have to ever see this."

"Let's hope"

They continued through fighting off the defenses that got thrown at them and everything until they came to the section where Unicron himself was, "Now what?" Wheeljack asked.

Megatron went to a little hole and put his chest with the insignia on it into it and a passageway opened up, "You two go we'll hold these things back" Bulkhead said.

Optimus nodded as Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead took care of Unicron's defenses. He followed Megatron deeper into the Spark of Unicron.

The two get to where Unicron is, "Quickly Optimus"

With a nod Optimus opened his spark chamber revealing the Matrix of Leadership, "STOP!" Unicron shouted, "Proceed any further and your femme dies!" he then said as he brought out Arcee, she was wrapped up in some purple substance stuff. Arcee looked at the two as she struggled to get free.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _Don't ask, I have no idea what made me want to take this route. But not it's not a shipping thing with Arcee and Unicron, he just wants to take her as a slave pretty much to punish Megatron. And in I way I see it that any bot that has Dark Energon in them belongs to Unicron, including the ones that was forcefully bonded through Dark Energon like Arcee was. Don't ask where these crazy ideas come from cause I don't know._


	17. Chapter 17

Optimus' and Megatron's optics widened in horror and shock, "How in the Pits did you bring her here!?" Megatron roared in anger.

"I have my way of getting around. I just used the Dark Energon that's inside her to track her down and I went and took her, your soldiers doesn't know what happened"

Megatron growled in frustration as Arcee struggled to break free, "Do what you have to do Optimus, don't worry about me!"

 _With her that close to Unicron I could destroy her in the process of destroying Unicron_ Optimus thought to himself.

Megatron narrow his optics and gritted his teeth, how dare Unicorn bring his mate into this, "Let her go!" the war lord demanded.

"You put her into this by using the Dark Energon to make her your mate, she's in this position because of you. You have no place to make demands here"

Megatron roared as he started shooting at the stuff that was holding Arcee. Unicron got into his head and tried to take control over him but he tried his best to fight back.

While Unicron was distracted Optimus did his best to free Arcee. He ran over to her and managed to break her free thanks to the gun fire from Megatron. He then pulled her away from Unicron and prepared to fire the Matrix at him. Arcee landed with a tumble as Optimus fired the Matrix, causing Unicron to growl in anger and pain. He kept going until Unicron was wiped out and was no longer a threat. Optimus fell to the ground as Megatron rise to his peds, holding his helm. This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Prime once and for all. Megatron walked towards Optimus as he brought out his sword, preparing to kill him when Optimus looked up at him, "Where are we Megatronus?"

Megatron stopped himself when Optimus called him by his old name. It would seem that attacking Unicron with the Matrix had somehow brought back Orion Pax. He quickly sheathed his sword and helped Orion up, "All will be explained in due time my friend, we must leave." Megatron then went over to Arcee and helped her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she huffed, "No thanks to you. What did you do to Optimus?" she asked noticing his confusion.

"I did nothing"

"Then what happened?" she asked as Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack came running in.

"I'll explain when we get back to the ship" he replied as Orion went over to them.

"Who are they?" he asked with confusion.

Megatron fired a shot at the entrance leaving only Bumblebee inside with them. The scout fell to the ground as Megatron called for a groundbridge, he then picked up Arcee as she tried to run to Bumblebee, "They're our enemies, now let's move" Megatron said as he directed him to the groundbridge. Orion went to the bridge then stopped and looked back at Bee before he turned and ran through the bridge followed by Megatron and Arcee.

Bumblebee watched in confusion as the Prime followed Megatron. Wheeljack and Bulkhead broke through the entrance as the bridge closed, "Bee, where's Optimus?" Bulkhead asked as he looked around.

 **He left with Megatron**

"What? Why?" Wheeljack asked in shock.

 **He seems to have forgot who we were**

The two Wreckers looked at each other for a moment before Bulkhead called for a groundbridge. It seemed like things were going to get worse before they got better. First they lost Arcee, now Optimus.

* * *

The three get back onto the ship and they walk onto the bridge. All the cons got on one knee in respect of their lord and master. They saw Optimus and Breakdown started to charge at him but Megatron stopped him, "Easy Breakdown, Orion Pax is one of us"

Breakdown and Knockout looked at each other and shrugged, best to go with it.

"Knockout, take Arcee to med-bay and check her over"

 _How did...?_ Knockout stopped his thought and guided Arcee to med-bay.

"Follow me Orion" Megatron said as he walked out of the room.

Orion looked around as they walked, "Megatronus, could you tell me what is going on?" he asked as his confusion grew.

"We're at war with the Autobots, they want to take over this world and spread their destruction and chaos. We're here to stop them and protect this planet and its inhabitants" Megatron explained as they went into the main control room onto the bridge and up to the monitors. He turned on the monitors showing Cybertron, "The Autobots did this to our home. They're leader Ratchet lead the destruction of our planet and he looks to do the same with Earth"

"Ratchet did this?" Orion asked in horror as he looked at their fallen planet.

"Yes, we need to stop him and his team"

"I'll do all that I can to help you Megatronus," Orion promised with determination.

"Good" Megatron said with a smirk as he started to walk off, "Follow me and I'll show you to your work station"

* * *

Arcee sat on the medical berth in silence, wondering what Megatron was doing with Optimus. She knew something was wrong by how confused the Prime looked.

"How you doing?" Knockout asked as he looked her over.

"Worried for Optimus and I don't care if Megatron is calling him Orion, he's still Optimus Prime to me."

"I know. How did you get out of the room?"

"Unicron used the Dark Energon that was inside of me and somehow brought me to where Optimus and Megatron were to stop them from fully waking up," she explained.

"I see" Knockout said as he finished checking her over, "Your good to go, just need some rest"

"How can you expect me to rest when Optimus is here, helping Megatron? You have to understand that I can't just sit here and let Megatron do this."

"Just rest right now and worry about that later"

Arcee let out a sigh and left to head to Megatron's room. While she was walking through the corridors to the room the events that happened with Unicron and everything played through her processor, _Come to think of it I owe Megatron my life, he did pretty much save me, even though he's the reason I was even in that predicament. He's a ruthless war lord and he forced me into a spark bond but I have to say I rather appreciate how he's looking out for me and taking care and me and keeping me safe. I guess I'll be a bit nice to him.. for the moment_

It didn't take long for Megatron to meet up with Arcee, "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah. Knockout said I'm good and that all I need is rest"

He carefully pulled her into a hug, "I'm glad you are alright and...I'm sorry for putting you through that," he spoke truthfully. Arcee was a bit surprised by this, mostly by the fact he apologized. She didn't say anything as she returned his hug. Feeling her return his hug made Megatron tighten his grip a little, he was never going to let her go or out of his sight again.

Arcee then pulled back from the hug, "I better follow doctor's orders and lay down"

"Alright," Megatron replied as he let go. Arcee went over to the berth and laid down, leaving room for him in case he wanted to lay with her. Laying beside her he wrapped his arms around her in a protective hold.

* * *

"So Optimus is now with the cons?" Ratchet asked as he looked over the bots one by one.

Yes. Bumblebee answered sadly.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get him back, along with Arcee," Wheeljack assured.

"But how? It's not like we could just waltz onto the war ship and take them back" Ratchet pointed out.

The bots tried to think of a plan when Fowler came in calling for the Prime, saying something about a military base being overrun with Decepticons. The bots then went to investigate and got into a fight with the cons until Knockout called for a groundbridge. Wheeljack saw this as an opportunity and he transformed and drove to the portal and went in onto the ship, he was gonna look for Arcee and Prime and take them home.

After taking down some Vehicons he made his way down the hall. Little did he know that Soundwave was making his way to him. Soundwave opened up a groundbridge in front of him sending Wheeljack through and to another place. Finding himself in the Artic Wheeljack let out an enraged yell. He was so close, "Did I do something to make you hate me!?" he roared at the sky. He then went back to base and told them that he failed.

Orion had came out of his work station to see what the commotion was but saw nothing but Soundwave standing in the corridors, "What's going on?"

Soundwave glanced to Orion for a moment before walking off. Orion looked at him in confusion then headed back to his work station, he could tell something wasn't right he just isn't sure what.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	18. Chapter 18

Arcee listened to Megatron's air flow cycle, making sure he was in recharge. She had to find Optimus and get him out of here. She carefully got up not to wake Megatron and left the room, she went down the corridors looking for where Optimus could be. She reaches the energon stock room which is being guarded by two drones, "Need something?" one of the drones asked her.

"I just wanted to get some energon," she replied, "Is something the matter?"

"No, just guarding the energon like we were ordered"

"I also thought I would take some energon to Orion. Can you tell me where he is?"

The two drones looked at each other, unsure if they should tell her. But she was Megatron's mate and they had to listen to her, even if she used to be an Autobot. They pointed to the room across the way, _So Megatron put him in the room across from the most guarded room on the ship, clever I have to say_ she thought to herself as she looked back at the room. She then looked to the drones again, "Thank you" she said as she went into the room to grab two energon cubes, she then went across the hall to the other room and went in.

Orion looked up from the monitor and turned in time to see Arcee walk in, "Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to bring you some energon" she replied as she walked over to him with the door closing behind her.

"Thank you," he smiled as she handed him the cube.

"You're welcome. Do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry but I am afraid I do not. Have we met before?" Orion asked.

"We have. I'm one of your soldiers, you're a Prime and the leader of the Autobots" she tells him.

"That is not possible, Ratchet is the leader of the Autobots."

"Megatron told you that to hide the truth from you"

"Why would he lie to me? What would that accomplish?"

"He wants to use you and your knowledge to find the artifacts he needs to destroy the Autobots. Him and his army are the tyrants not the Autobots"

"But-"

"You gave him his energon now you need to leave," one of the drones commanded Arcee.

Arcee just looked at the door then rolled her optics before looking back to Orion, "You can try checking into it but I doubt you'll find much as I'm sure Megatron had everything wiped clean or twisted around to tell a different story"

Orion looked at her for a moment as he thought. There was some part of him that was telling him that she was telling the truth but the other part of him wanted it to be a lie. Before either one of them could say anything else they heard some commotion coming from the other side of the door. They were wondering what was going on when the doors suddenly opened and Starscream came in with a stack of energon cubes. He dropped the cubes and brought out his missiles after he saw the two, "Optimus Prime. What are you doing here?" he asked as he aimed his missiles at him. Arcee charged at the seeker as Orion took a step back. Starscream then pointed one of his missiles at her and fired it, it hit her in the torso area sending her flying into a wall. The missile went off sending her blasting through the wall.

"Arcee!" Orion called to the femme.

* * *

Megatron bolted up with a groan, something was wrong. He looked to his side and found that Arcee was gone, "Soundwave locate Arcee," he told Soundwave as he ran out of his room. Soundwave searched then found her unconscious in the room next to the work station Orion was assigned to, he then informed Megatron.

* * *

Starscream looked at her laying on the ground, "Scrap! I'm dead!" he then bolted for the exit.

Orion looked to Starscream with anger as the seeker left. He quickly made his way to Arcee to check if she was alright.

Just as Starscream turned the corner he ran into an enraged Megatron. Megatron grabbed him and threw him into the wall, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he shouted with anger. He then threw him into the hands of a couple of drones, "Hold him while I see to my mate!"

The drones pointed their weapons to the seeker, causing him to whimper a little.

"Please Arcee, open your optics," Orion pleaded as he held the small femme.

Megatron ran over to them and kneeled next to Arcee, taking her out of Orion's arms, "What happened Orion?"

Orion explained what had happened as calmly as he could but one question came up, "Why did he call me "Optimus Prime"?"

"He's deranged and doesn't know what he be talking about" Megatron said as he scowled at the seeker. He then picked up Arcee and rushed her to med-bay, "Knockout, I need your assistance!"

Knockout ran up to him, quickly spotting the injured Femme, "What happened?"

"Starscream" Megatron hissed as he took her into med-bay and laid her down on the berth.

"When did Starscream get on the ship?" the medic asked as he got to work.

"Not sure, about to find out" Megatron said as he started to walk out of the room, "See what you can do to fix her up, I'll be back later"

"Got it!" Knockout called as he kept his optics on the femme, "I wish you could tell me what happened," he whispered to the femme when Megatron was gone.

* * *

Megatron went to the place where he left Starscream and found nothing but dead drones laying on the ground. He let out a growl, "He escaped"

Orion had gone back to his work but he kept thinking about what the femme had said, he was this Optimus Prime. But then he thought about what Megatron had said about Starscream. Who was lying and who was telling the truth? Megatron walks into the room, "Do you know where Starscream went?"

Optimus turned to Megatron, "No, the last I saw him was when he fled."

Megatron growled to himself, "How's it coming with finding the artifacts?"

"Slow but I am making progress," Orion replied with some hesitation after hearing his friend growl in such a manner.

"Alright, keep it up" Megatron said as he walked out and headed to med-bay.

Knockout had managed to keep Arcee steady by the time Megatron came back, "She's stable but I would like for her to stay here for a few days to make sure nothing else was damaged."

"Just help her make a recovery"

"Of course Lord Megatron," the medic replied with a bow.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	19. Chapter 19

After a couple of days passed Arcee finally started to wake up. She winced when she felt pain shooting through her aching body, "Ugh, blasted Starscream"

"You're lucky he missed your Spark," Knockout spoke as he checked her over to make sure everything was functioning properly.

"Is Starscream still here?"

"No, he left the ship when Megatron brought you here."

"Figures, he's a sneaky bastard"

"Yeah, hopefully the next second in command will be better," Knockout smirked.

"Who's the next second in command?"

"Airachnid, sadly."

Arcee rolled her optics, "She's no better. The sooner I can get off the ship and back to my team the batter. Airachnid will most likely use her new role to try even harder to kill me off"

"Not if you stay close to Megatron, besides I don't think she'll even try anything for a while," the red mech said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, Megatron got her too scared for the moment, but eventually the fear will wear off and she'll try again"

Arcee was right and she was lucky that Soundwave was by her side, but neither he nor Megatron could be with Arcee all the time. She would be safer with the Autobots.

"Airachnid is lucky Lord Megatron didn't give her another beating after the second attempt on your life, I think he forgot with everything that happened with Unicron and all" Breakdown stated.

"Or he figured she got a good enough beating from Soundwave. Either way he won't let her go unpunished if she tries again"

"How long have I been out?" Arcee asked as she slowly sat up.

"A couple of days"

Letting out a sigh she wondered if she could try to get Optimus off the ship.

"Lay back down, your still injured" Knockout told her as the door opens and Megtron comes in. Laying back down she looked to Megatron, she could tell something was bothering him.

"Your awake. How you feeling?" Megatron inquired as he walked up to her.

"I'm alright, thank you. How's Orion?"

"He's doing good"

Arcee nodded and tried to think of a way to get Optimus back to the others.

"When can she come out of med-bay?" Megatron asked Knockout.

"I would like for her to stay for a few more days, just to be safe," Knockout replied, "An explosion like that is serious and she does have a bit of damage, though not life threatening thankfully" he then added.

"Next time I see Starscream I'm gonna tear him apart" Megatron said with a low growl.

"Make sure you save a piece of him for me," Arcee huffed but she had a small smile on her face.

"Will do"

Knockout smiled, glad that the two were starting to get along.

* * *

After a couple of days the Autobots found a spacebridge they could use to get to Cybertron, thanks to Starscream. They were getting Jack and Wheeljack ready to go, "Alright, we should be all set" Ratchet says as he begins to open up a groundbridge to the destination where the cons' spacebridge is.

"Man, I wish I was going," Miko pouted.

"I wish Jack wasn't going. I just hope he'll be ok" June stated, she was worried about her son going to another planet.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets back home safely," Wheeljack promised, he understood the worry Nurse Darby had. It was the same thing with Halogen and Arcee. June just nods as she watches her son leave with the bots through the groundbridge.

The bots get to the location then take down the drones that were there. Ratchet then goes over to the computer and opens up the spacebridge. Taking a deep breath Jack looked back before walking through the spacebridge, Wheeljack close behind him.

"Alright they're through. Let's keep a look out for any cons that may call in or something, no doubt we'll get a call from them since they won't be hearing from the drones here" Ratchet says as he looks back at the dead drones.

"Got it," Bulkhead replied.

"Ratchet, did Jack and Wheeljack make it through?" Fowler asked over the comm.

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait and keep the Decepticons from coming here," Ratchet replied with a hint of worry.

Fowler looked over to June who had a worried look on her face, "Ok" he then said.

* * *

Jack looked around his new surroundings, he was in awe that he was on Cybertron, "This is incredible."

But Wheeljack looked a bit sad, "Yeah but this isn't how the planet is supposed to look. It used to look a lot better"

"What was it like before?" Jack asked when he noticed the sad look.

"It was beautiful, buildings were up right, high into the sky. Everything looked nice and shiny, the streets were filled with Transformers going wherever they had to go. This planet was so beautiful and so full of life and now it's this, all due to the war"

Jack looked around again, hearing Wheeljack explain this made him remember when Bulkhead told them the story about him and Arcee, "Is there a way to get it back to normal?"

"So far we got no way to restore it, but we're still looking"

Jack nodded and looked around again, "So where is this key anyway?"

"Just below Kaon" Wheeljack replied before he transformed.

Getting in Jack sat in silence while Wheeljack drove, watching the dead planet zoom by. He wished Arcee was back with them. Wheeljack was feeling that same. Driving through Cybertron made him think back to when he spent time with Arcee and everything, "We'll get her back, somehow," Jack spoke up after a while, "And Optimus."

"Yes we will kid"

After a while they made it to the location of the key and headed inside. Before they got in they were attacked by an Insecticon who were at the entrance. The Insecticon jumped on Wheeljack and he just rolled and flipped the Insecticon over then tossed him to the side. Jack ran for the nearest cover he could find and watched the fight, "Jack, get in there and get the Matrix!" Wheeljack shouted to him as he held back the Insecticon. With a nod Jack ran inside the building, he hoped that he wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron was in med-bay talking to Arcee, "How you doing?"

"I'm alright, other than being sore," she shrugged.

"That's good. I been thinking over stuff and I had a thought, if it wasn't for your father inviting me to have energon with you two as a way of trying to get me on the side of the Council we wouldn't have met and I wouldn't have fell in love with you"

Arcee let out a soft sigh, she missed her father every day, "I guess."

"Bet you miss him a lot"

"I do, every day."

 _I wonder if she knows_ "Did hear about how he died?"

She closed her optics, still able to remember every detail, "I didn't have to hear how he died!" she spoke with anger as she glared at the war lord, "I saw what you did to him!"

Megatron's optics went wide, "You saw?" _She was in the house? How did I not know she was still in the house?_

"Yes, I saw," she growled with narrow optics, _I may be on the mend but as soon as I'm healed I will take your Spark myself._

"Well he shouldn't have went back on his word. If he didn't go back on his word you wouldn't be in this situation now"

"Then you shouldn't have attacked the council," she countered.

"They were doing wrong on the planet and had the nerve to refuse me the title of Prime"

Arcee turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him, "And look at what happened, Cybertron is gone."

"I'm also sad that we lost our home planet and I want it back just as much as you do, but what's done is done"

Arcee let out an angry sigh, unsure of who she should be mad at. All she really wanted was to be with Wheeljack. Just then a drone came running in, "My lord, the drones at the sight of the spacebridge isn't reporting in like they're supposed to. We believe something is wrong"

Megatron looked to Arcee, who refused to look at him, before letting out a sigh, "I'll be right there," he told the drone.

* * *

Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were waiting for word from Wheeljack when a groundbridge opened up and Megatron walked through, "Just as I figured, the Autobots are trying to get their leader back. Well no matter what you try you won't get him back"

"We need to keep Megatron busy until Jack gets back with the Matrix," Ratchet told the Autobots as he transformed his hand into his scalpel.

"The Matrix? I see. Judging that the Wrecker Wheeljack isn't with you I'd say he's with the kid"

The three remaining Autobots charged, praying they could buy Jack and Wheeljack some time.

* * *

Jack was getting the Matrix thing when the Insecticon came flying through the passage way. Jack then got the idea to send the scraplets at it, which was chowing down on the Matrix loader. The scraplets disposed of the Insecticon and Jack got the Matrix thing when it was done, he then headed out to meet up with Wheeljack. Once they meet up with Wheeljack they head on back, "Ok guys we got the Matrix, we need a ground bridge," Wheeljack called Ratchet.

But there was no response as they all were taken down by Megatron.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee started to get up off the berth in med-bay. This was her chance to help Optimus get back to the others and be the Prime again.

As she slowly made her way to the archives, Orion was ambushed by the two drones that were guarding him. Orion were blocking their attacks when suddenly his hands transformed into his guns and he fired at them, killing them both. Arcee then walks in and Orion looks at her, "I have guns?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she helped him up.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he got up.

"I'm alright, I'll be even better once we get you off this ship."

"Why do I have guns?" he asked as he followed her to the groundbridge room.

"You had them installed when you became Optimus Prime, to help fight in the war," Arcee explained as she opened the door to the ground bridge.

"Oh, I see"

Arcee opened up a groundbridge to the location of the spacebridge and where everyone was and her and Orion walked through.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	20. Chapter 20

Megatron turned to see the two when they walked in through the groundbridge and growled at them, "So the gang is _almost_ back together."

"Megatron, your tyranny ends here" Orion said as he drew his weapons.

"Be careful with those Orion, you don't want to accidentally hurt any of your comrades," Megatron taunted.

"The only one I'll be hurting is you" Orion said as he charged the war lord. Megatron blocked the mech's attack, surprised when he started to fight so well.

The fight went on for a bit until Orion went down, Megatron then got ready to go for the kill when Wheeljack appeared and attacked the war lord. Sliding back Megatron glared at the Wrecker as the white mech stood protectively in front of Orion and Arcee. The two then got into a fight as Jack came over to Orion with the Matrix. Orion looked down at the boy, "Are you sure I'm worthy of it?"

Jack nodded as he held up the Matrix card closer to Optimus' chest and his chest plates opened up, then the Matrix started going into his chest.

Megatron and Wheeljack were still fighting and Megatron started to get the upper hand, he is determined to get Wheeljack out of the way, "I'm gonna get you out of my way once and for all" he said as he threw him into the wall, he then threw a hard punch into the mech's abdomen then stepped back letting him fall to the floor. Arcee looked between them and Optimus hoping that Megatron wouldn't catch on too soon before the Matrix completes transferring into his chest. She then looked over and saw Megatron getting ready to kill Wheeljack and she decided to intervene.

Arcee runs over and gets between the two, "Don't you dare touch him! I won't let you kill him!"

Megatron glared at her, "Arcee, m-" he stopped when saw something out of the corner of his optic, he looked and saw Jack giving the Matrix to Optimus. He then dismissed the thought of killing Wheeljack for the time being as he ran over to the pair to stop them. But he was too late, the Matrix had finished transferring into Optimus and he was his old, Prime self again. Megatron tried to throw a punch but Optimus stopped him. Optimus then proceeding to punching him, one punch after another until he finally gives a big blow which sends him flying backwards into a wall then falls to the ground.

Wheeljack looked up and saw this and saw that Arcee was right next to him and he saw this as his opportunity to get her back, and he's not gonna delay or make any mistakes. He gets up and grabs Arcee's arm and runs over to where the others are. The other Autobots got into fighting stances as Megatron started getting up, the bots put Arcee behind them to keep Megatron from getting her, there is no way they're gonna let him take her away again.

Megatron looks at them and sees this, "Hand her over. She's my mate and she belongs to me, so hand her over!"

"No way buckethead, both her and Optimus is coming with us" Bulkhead tells him as a groundbridge opens up. Wheeljack grabbed Arcee and ran through the portal back to base, followed by all the others. Megatron ran over but the portal closed up. He let out an enraged growl then called for a groundbridge and went back to the ship.

Once Megatron got back to the ship he went on a hunt for Knockout, finding him in med-bay, "Knockout!"

Knockout quickly turned around to face him, "Y-yes Lord Megatron"

"What happened!? Arcee was supposed to be in here recovering! But I saw her out there with Orion and the Autobots got her!"

"I don't know, I was out of med-bay seeing to something and when I got back she was gone"

Megatron growled as he scraped his pointy digits across Knockout's chest, leaving a deep, long cut. He then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a wall, "You better fix this and get her back for me"

Knockout looked with wide optics as he was being held by his throat, "Yes.. My.. Lord.." he was then thrown down to the floor. He watched as Megatron walked out of med-bay, _I better think of a way to get her back, and fast._ He thought as he got up, he then went to get his buffer and with Breakdown's help he buffed out the scratch Megatron left.

* * *

At Autobot base the bots and the humans were cheering and celebrating that Optimus and Arcee were back with them, when Arcee started grabbing at her chest and fell over. Wheeljack caught her in time before she hit the floor. They all then gasped in horror as they remembered the curse and that they needed to break it fast or Arcee would die.

"Quick get her into med-bay!" Ratchet tells Wheeljack as he goes to find some pure energon. Wheeljack nods as he runs to med-bay, he then lays her down on the berth.

Arcee looks up at him, "Wheeljack, it hurts.."

"I know, don't worry we'll take care of this and make you as good as new. Just hang on"

Ratchet runs in with the energon and he starts hooking her up to a couple of machines. He then checks the one with her stats, "Oh Primus, it's killing her faster than I expected"

Wheeljack looked at the doc then back to Arcee, _Primus don't let her die, I don't want to lose her._

Ratchet quickly started putting the pure energon into her. Arcee then started crying out in pain as she grabbed at her chest, the pain was worse than it had ever been, "Breaking the curse is more painful than the curse itself. But don't worry we'll pull you through this" Ratchet tells her in a comforting tone. He then looked at Wheeljack, "Quickly take her to her quarters and spark bond with her"

With a nod Wheeljack picked up Arcee and carried her to her quarters. Once they were in the room he placed her down on the berth and closed the door. He then got into the berth with her and started taking off her breastplates and opened up her spark chamber, then he took off his chest armor and opened up his spark chamber. He then got on top of her and put their sparks together causing Arcee to scream out in pain, "I know it hurts, but you'll be ok. I promise" he tells her as he rubs her cheek and grips her hand in his, _At last I'm making her my mate, and no other mech is going to take her from me again. Especially not Megatron, he'll never get her again._

"I l-love you W-wheeljack" Arcee manages to say as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Arcee" Wheeljack says as he holds her tightly. Then Arcee passed out and Wheeljack started to worry thinking she died but then he realized she was still alive and was just passed out from all the pain and most likely from exhaustion, no doubt she was exhausted from everything that was going on. He closed his optics and just felt out her spark, feeling the life and beauty that was in her. The curse was at last broken and the two of them could finally live their lives together as spark mates.

* * *

On the Nemesis Megatron was in the main control room going over stuff when he suddenly felt a pain in his spark which caused him to grab at his chest and fall to one knee. Knockout and Breakdown ran over to his side, as well as Soundwave, "My lord, what's wrong?" Knockout asked.

"The curse.. It's been broken. They broke the curse!" he replied, punching the floor as he said the last part.

"How can you tell?" Breakdown asked.

"I can feel it in my spark, the connection has been broken therefore they broke the curse"

"Well it's no surprise, no doubt Ratchet knows just as much about the curse as we do so they would break it" Knockouts says as he tries to help the war lord to his feet. Megatron just snarled as he stood up, causing Knockout to flinch.

* * *

Wheeljack is still laying in the berth with Arcee, watching her as she sleeps. The door then opened and Ratchet came into the room, he walks over to the two and checks over Arcee. He inspects her spark and vital signs, "The curse is fully broken and she's still alive. With some much needed rest and plenty of pure energon she'll make a full recovery soon" he then announces.

"Thank Primus. Thank you doc" Wheeljack says as he closes Arcee's spark chamber and puts her breastplates back on, then closed up his own and put his chest armor back on. Ratchet just nods as he walks out of the room. Usually he would scold Wheeljack for calling him doc but he didn't see the time fit to scold him.

After he left Bulkhead came in, "Hey Jacky. How's she doing?"

"Hey Bulkhead. She's going to be just fine" Wheeljack replied as he took Arcee into his arms and held her tightly.

"So your gonna stay now, right?"  
"Of course. I'm not leaving her side again. I can't leave her side, I can't let her out of my sight. I'm gonna stay with her"

"I figured as much. I'm happy we were able to get her back, and I'm double happy you were able to spark bond with her. I know it was hard for you"

"Yeah.."

"I'll let you two get some rest. I'll be back later" Bulkhead said as he walked out. Wheeljack just watched him leave before he looked at Arcee.

Arcee then woke up and looked at him, the pain in her spark was gone now and she felt nothing but warmness and love. She smiled at him, "Hey"

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you for doing all this and saving my life"

"Of course. I wasn't gonna let you die or let that tyrant keep you"

Arcee just smiled as she nuzzled her head into his neck, "I'm so happy we're bond mates now. I love you so much"

"I'm very happy too. I love you too with all my spark and being" he said as he went in for a kiss. The two kissed passionately until the door opened, they then broke the kiss and looked to see who it was and saw Jack. Normally Wheeljack would say something and have a fit for being interrupted but in this case he let it slide.

Jack walks into the room, "Hey Arcee" he said with a smile.

Arcee smiled back, "Hey Jack"

"So it worked? The curse is now broken and your gonna be alright?"

"Yes. It worked, the curse is now broken and I'm gonna be just fine"

"Thank goodness, I'm glad you're still alive and your gonna be ok"

The three then went on having a conversation and Jack and Wheeljack told her about their adventures and time together and Arcee felt thankful to Wheeljack for looking after Jack and doing the stuff she usually did, though she did feel a bit upset with Wheeljack when she heard how Wheeljack put Jack's life in danger but she quickly got over it. She was just happy to be with her team again and to be spark mates with Wheeljack.

 _THE END!_

* * *

 _This is the end of this book, thanks for all the comments and everything and I'm so glad you all enjoyed the story. :)_


End file.
